


Makeup And You

by xhyejinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Feels, Heartbreak at one point, Implied Sexual Content, Instagram, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Parent Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Parent Yoon Jeonghan, Romance, YouTube, but theres a happy ending, he a beauty guru, mentions of hansols sister, other ships mentioned but mostly verkwan, seungkwan really likes makeup, side jeongcheol, side meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: in which Seungkwan loves makeup and Hansol loves Seungkwanyoutube au;;





	1. beginning ♡

**Author's Note:**

> au where Seungkwan is into makeup :)))  
> i hope yall like this!! first i'd like to say that this first chapter is SUPER LONG. i've been trying to improve my writing by having longer chapters c:  
> also things to note: jeongcheol and meanie are mentioned in the story but it mainly just follows verkwan.
> 
> thanks and I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter!!

Seungkwan woke up every morning at six-o-clock, he wanted to get an early start to the day by doing his makeup to hide all of his blemishes and impress the student body with his good looks. The first step in his routine was skincare, he cared about how hydrated his face was, the boy did not like his face oil or dry; he hated acne and tried to make an effort to never deal with it. Slumping into his bathroom, Seungkwan first wakes himself up by splashing cold water, from the faucet, in his face, then he pulls out a few bottles from the cabinet that were moisturizers and face creams. He examined his (beautiful) face in the mirror, deciding which moisturizer to use on his skin, "mnh, my skin is a little dry," he says to his reflection "and I have a few blackheads" after mumbling little nothings, he finally picked his skincare and spent the next five minutes on it. the blonde went on to do his dental hygiene and sprayed on a mix of deodorant and perfume before retreating back to his room. "now, what kind of look do I want to go for today?" he looked at himself in the large, circular mirror and turned on the light that surrounded his reflection "let us go for a natural look" he started to pull out primer, foundation, concealer, a collection of powders, a palette, and a product to do his eyebrows (his brushes were already on the table). He started doing the second step in his routine: makeup, Seungkwan was all about it. makeup was an art form, it was his palette and he was the canvas, he wanted to express who he was with whatever he wanted and did not care what others thought. After placing down his two bases of primer and foundation, he moved on to his concealer so he could hide his dark circles, he placed them under his eye area and around places that he wanted to shine and lighten up a bit. Standing in his door frame, Mingyu observed the younger with a bit of curiosity but mostly wondering why he got up every morning just to do this when he could be sleeping in. "how the hell do you have time in the morning to do all that stuff?" he asks Seungkwan, his voice a little low and gruff because it was early in the morning.

"I just make time for it," the blonde says blending out the concealer around his eyes "you want me to do your makeup?-"

"No, I'm fine," Mingyu replies quickly and then yawned.

Seungkwan turned to his older roommate, finding him dressed in only black sweatpants and to be fair, he would be lying if he said Mingyu didn't have a nice body. His skin was tan, which was something Seungkwan wanted Mingyu to embrace about himself, his hyung didn't really have a lot of confidence in himself. Seungkwan made sure that all of that would turn around soon.

"By the way," the older boy says running his fingers through his raven hair "I have a date tonight, so I may not come home or if I do, it will be pretty late."

Nodding and ignoring the comment without a thought, Seungkwan continued doing his makeup, but after processing it in his brain, his eyes widened and he shot up from his seat, "With who?!" he practically yelled because his one of his (best) friends were going out for one of the first times in forever. Seungkwan also encouraged Mingyu to go out and meet people so he could overcome his nervousness and shyness.

Blushing, Mingyu had wished he never opened his stupid mouth, "i-it's no one you know.."

"That's impossible! I know everyone!" Seungkwan indeed knew everyone.

Giving into the younger, Mingyu spilled everything, "you know that tall, skinny boy in our math class? Barely talks and he's kinda mysterious?"

"You mean, Wonwoo-hyung?"

"Y-Yeah.."

Instead of screaming like a little girl who got roller skates for her birthday, Seungkwan goes up to Mingyu and gives him a loving hug, he was so proud he could cry (but he was wearing fifty dollar foundation). "I love you, hyung."

"Okay let go," pushing Seungkwan away from him, the tall boy blushed and left the room so he could make coffee and wake up some more.

"My hyung is growing up.." After reminiscing, he went back to his table to finish his makeup. After blending out his concealer, he set it with powder and moved on to his eye makeup; that was a sacred routine for him. He took out his first eye brush and dipped it into a light brown shadow, blending out over his lid before getting some darker shadows and blending that in as well. He got some orange-ish glitter and brushed it all over his lid to add a sparkly and pretty effect, Seungkwan loved glitter and sparkles, he wouldn't mind being showered with it any day. He added some eyeliner and mascara on his eye to finish the look before moving on to his other eye and then he finished the rest of his face with some bright highlight, light pink blush, and some subtle contour. Checking the time, Seungkwan noticed it was around six-forty so he decided to change into something cute that screamed: "I'm single but I will cut a bitch". He picked his favorite shirt that he got from Forever21 at the beginning of the school year and some basic, black leggings; to add something final to the look, he added a jean jacket and a black baseball cap with a little rose embroidered on it. Seungkwan felt pretty proud of how looked that morning, hopefully, his makeup would all stay in place (he made sure to spray on a lot of finishing spray). He picks up his phone that was charging on his bed and pulled up Instagram, this was not apart of his daily routine but he loved seeing what his friends were doing and he liked looking at other makeup artists so he could hopefully draw inspiration from them. He pulled up the camera and took a quick selfie of his makeup for the day, which also was not apart of his daily routine, but he loved sharing his makeup with the world. Seungkwan's Instagram was all about makeup, most of the time he posted pictures of his own makeup, but he also did tutorials and reviews. Lot's of people from all over the world, thought he was really talented and amazing at makeup, which was slightly surprising to him. For him, Seungkwan was always obsessed with makeup, he loved watching his mother put it on every morning and in seventh grade, he was fascinated with how she could go from one look to another in a matter of just a few minutes. When he home alone, he snuck into his mother's room, took all the makeup he could find, and went crazy in the locked bathroom. At first, he was terrible at makeup, his eyebrows would be uneven, his blush would sometimes be too dolly, and he stabbed himself in the eye a lot with eyeliner and mascara. But, after years of practice, he slowly started getting better. Then when Seungkwan came out to his family, he was only starting high school, but he was lucky he had two amazing older sisters and two parents who cared about him; Soonyoung and Seokmin were probably the greatest best friends someone could have. Having loving and accepting friends was one of the best things, that not all people could grow up with.

Moving back to the day, Seungkwan left his apartment at six-fifty, his class was at seven-ten so he had time to get a frappuccino and a croissant from Starbucks. He had only three classes today, two that morning and one later in the evening; Seungkwan also had work today, so he would have to leave a bit earlier than usual to make it to his class. After getting his make-do breakfast, the blonde walked into his history class where snuck a spot next to Soonyoung and Seokmin, which as mentioned before, were his best friends since elementary school. "Morning~" he hummed to the two tall boys.

Gasping, Seokmin looked at Seungkwan, "oh my! If it isn't Boo Seungkwan!"

"Looking as stunning as usual!" Soonyoung butts in. Seungkwan can't help but cheekily grin as he took a sip of his frappucino. The three all chuckle in unison and Soonyoung and Seokmin compliment Seungkwan's makeup.

"I brought you two breakfast," the blonde says pulling out two little paper bags out of his bookbag and handed them to his friends.

"Thank you!" Seokmin praises the younger boy and automatically starts to dig into his butter croissant "you're like a God!"

"Can we make a petition to make Seungkwan the mother of our group now?" Soonyoung said, his mouthful of food.

"I've always been the mother of the group," the blonde sassily retorts "but if it's official now, you can't change your decision."

Seokmin leans in close to Seungkwan, whispering something to him, "not to alarm you, but there's a boy looking at you across the room." Seungkwan goes to peek around Seokmin to see who was looking at him, but the older boy stopped him "no- don't look-" the blonde stops himself and quickly grabs his frappucino to act like he was originally reaching for it.

"Who is he?" the younger asks.

"I recognize him from somewhere," the brunette muttered, "I think he's in one of my music classes."

"If he's trouble act like my boyfriend when we leave the class," nodding and sipping from his frappucino, Seungkwan starts to pull out his notes to prepare for class. When the professor arrives, all the students go quiet and listen to what he has to teach; every once in a while, Seokmin or Soonyoung would ask to see Seungwan's notes because they missed something (or because they like seeing his organized notes). Seungkwan was very organized, he could not focus if his notes were all messy and untidy, he had a system with his notes. He made sure he was color-coordinated, neat, and even; if it wasn't like that, he couldn't study well. When the lesson was over, all the students started to pack up and slowly leave the classroom, Seungkwan, and his group got their stuff together. "What about that guy? Did he look at me during the lesson?" the blonde whispered to Seokmin.

"Not really," the brunette said, "but he did glance at you every once in a while." When they find an opening in the crowd to leave their seats, the group leave their seats and start to move out of the classroom, Seokmin squeezing Seungkwan's hand as he left the room. "You're cutting off the circulation to my hand, hyung." When the three were all the way down the hall, Seokmin lets go of the younger's hand and looked down the hall to make sure the coast was clear, "okay he's not following us."

"What?" Soonyoung caught up with the pair and looked at them curiously "who isn't following us?"

"This boy kept looking at Seungkwan during the lecture," Seokmin said to the older boy "I didn't know if he was trouble or not." The three walk into the courtyard and sit down at one of the tables in the shade, Seungkwan gets his phone out from his bag and checks anything that was unread or that caught his attention. "What classes do you guys have next?" Seokmin asked looking at his two friends.

"I have dance," Soonyoung moved his bangs out of his face humming "we've got a big project coming up, so I may be in the studio more often this week."

"That's alright, hyung" Seungkwan looked at the raven-haired boy and smiled softly before getting back to scrolling on Instagram "also, after this last class, I have to get to work."

"Don't you have a class in the evening though?" Seokmin inquires to the younger boy.

The blonde looks at Seokmin nodding, "yeah, but I'll still make it to the class. Don't worry about me." The group chats about drama and upcoming events at school that they were going to attend, if it was a school dance, they would go as a group because getting dates are boring and overrated. "By the way," Seungkwan starts up another conversation because he feels like everything is getting old "the guy who was looking at me earlier, was he looking at me in a bad way or, like, a flirty way?"

Seokmin looks at Seungkwan as he takes a sip of water from his bottle, "it was a flirty way, to be honest," he says.

When it was time to leave, the three bid each other a goodbye and went off to their next classes, Seungkwan had to go across campus and into a different building; luckily for him, his work was close by. He entered the classroom and took his spot up front so he could see the professors notes and understand the lesson more. Later, more people started entering the classroom and shuffled around to get a seat before they were all taken, a boy with raven hair sits next to Seungkwan and began to pull out his notes. The blonde looks at the boy who sat next to him out of the corner of his eye before checking the time and getting his notebook out. The professor arrived later and then he started teaching the lesson, to be fair, Seungkwan hated music theory. Yes, he loved music and his side hobby was singing, but this class was terrible, he knew the teacher secretly hated him because he was gay and wore makeup most of the time, but that wasn't his problem. He had an A in the class and he intended to keep it like that for the rest of the school year. Once the dreaded class was over, Seungkwan immediately got up from his seat and left the room, making his way towards the store where he worked. The blonde worked at local makeup store that was on his school's campus, he was the only boy who worked there but all the girls were super sweet to him and were the reason he even got the job in the first place. When he entered the store, it seemed pretty empty and all the female employees on shift that day were crowded around each other talking and laughing.

"Seungkwan!" one of the girls called out to him, she was short and cute; her hair was bobbed and bleached blonde. Jiyoung was the girl who offered Seungkwan the job in the first place, she was like a savior dressed in red.

"Oh my God," the blonde let out a groan and walks toward the group of girls "music theory is a pain in the ass."

"What did the professor do this time?" one of the other girls asked, her hair was bobbed too, Sooyoung had recently cut her hair and everyone had been obsessed with it. She was tall and beautiful, one of the tallest girls he knew, all the boys would flirt with her, but she was smart and witty and had no time for any man.

"Nothing for once," the blonde let out a sigh as he looked at the other girls "I'll put my bag away and then we can chat." he puts his backpack away in the employee breakroom and grabbed his name tag from his locker before going back to the group.

"Seungkwan," a girl with long, curly brown hair approached him with a soft smile. Jihyo was in charge of all the employees but she was super nice so no one feared her, "can you and Sooyoung work register today? It just works for everyone's shift today since you said that you have a class this evening,"

"Of course!" the boy beamed at her, "I can come work more this week if you want me too."

"Sure! By the way, I love your make up," she compliments him.

Flushing, the boy smiles back at her, "ah thank you Jihyo," he moves to the register where Sooyoung already was ready to help people check out. They worked for the next two hours, occasionally the two would chat when no one was in line to buy makeup.

"Seungkwan, you're makeup is super good today," Sooyoung complimented the younger boy "you know, there aren't many boys who do makeup videos out there."

"What do you mean?" Seungkwan looks at her confusedly and leaned against the counter.

"You should move your Instagram tutorials to YouTube," she said. Seungkwan was about say something back but the bell at the door rang and two people entered the store, a girl, and a boy; they seem to be deeply invested in a conversation. "Okay, since I'm being a nice older brother," the boy says "I'll let you get whatever you want as long as it's under fifty bucks."

"Deal!" the girl grins cheekily and leads the boy throughout the store.

"Now that's cute," Sooyoung notes leaning against the counter "they look very similar, they're probably siblings."

"My sisters and I are like that," Seungkwan chuckles thinking back to that time when his sisters took him to Sephora and bought him a shit ton of makeup because it was his birthday and they wanted him to stop using their makeup.

"Back to what I was saying," Sooyoung interrupts Seungkwan's thought and looks directly at him, "you should move your tutorials to YouTube!"

The blonde pouts, "I'm barely able to make Instagram tutorials, how do you expect me to start up right away with YouTube?"

"More boys are starting to do makeup on there," she points out, "you could get popular pretty quickly."

"Highly doubt it," he scoffs at her.

The girl calls over one of the other female employees and whispers into her ear, Seungkwan sees her reaction, "Sooyoung is right!"

"Shut up, Heeyeon!"

The blonde looks straight ahead to see the boy and girl in line ready to order and Seungkwan finally gets a better look at them. The girl seems pretty young, around middle school or early high school age while the boy seems to be Seungkwan's age. "Are you ready to check out?" he asks the two.

The girl nods and waddles over to the counter with a bunch of makeup in her arms and she places all of it in front of the register smiling. Seungkwan smiles back at her and starts to scan all the items before putting them in a plastic bag, in his head he would take note if he used the product before or not (he most likely used the product before).

"Uh," the girl squeaked out causing Seungkwan to look at her, "I-I really like your makeup.." she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh," the blonde blinks profoundly and smiles sweetly at her, "thank you.." he pulls the bag up onto the counter and presses a button on the register giving him the total amount of money "your total is twenty-five, seventeen."

"I told you I wouldn't spend over fifty dollars," the girl cast a look towards the tall, raven-haired boy, who must've been her older brother.

"Yeah, whatever" the brother pulls his wallet out and starts searching for bills to pay for everything. His voice was soothing, it was the kind of voice that you'd want to fall asleep too. He pulls out a few bills and hands it to Seungkwan with a soft grin. The blonde puts it into the register and then hands the other boy back his change.

"Thank you very much," he says handing the girl the bag full of makeup, "you know, you have a good eye, all the stuff you picked out is pretty good." he complimented the girl with a wink and soft smile.

"Really??" she gasped taking the bag from his hands with a gasp, "I'll use it well!" the girl casts him a sweet, cheeky smile before taking raven-haired boys hand and dragging him out of the store. The brother quickly gives Seungkwan a look before leaving. The other girls at the counter all look at Seungkwan with a look, "now he was cute."

"He was most likely straight," the blonde retorted. Seungkwan continued working, the girls kept pestering him about starting a YouTube account and how he would greatly contribute to the makeup community. The more they annoyed him about it, the more it started making sense to him, yes he was good at makeup and loved to share it with the world. But, there was a part of him that was scared, he had never really talked on camera before, what if he constantly stuttered and messed up? He was getting too involved in this matter. His phone vibrates and interrupts his thoughts, he pulls the device from out of his pocket and answers it, "hey it's Seungkwan."

"Seungkwan!" a deep voice speaks into the phone. It's Seungcheol, his old babysitter's husband. When Seungkwan was younger, he had a babysitter who was around seven years older than him who always watched over him when his parents or sisters couldn't. Jeonghan was basically an angel. He loved kids which is probably why he connected with Seungkwan so much, the kid was just so loveable. When he graduated high school, he moved in with his boyfriend, at that time, Seungcheol, and after college, they married and soon adopted a child, Chan. Choi Chan was the most delightful boy in the world, he loved to dance and every time Seungkwan came over to babysit, they would put on Micheal Jackson and dance in the living room. They were the best family in the world.

"I know this is on late notice, but would you like to have dinner with us?" Seungcheol asked.

Humming, the blonde checked the time and realized that he should be leaving for class soon since it was starting to get late, "sure, I'd love to. But I have a class first so it may be a late dinner,"

"When does your class end?"

"Around seven-thirty,"

"Okay, we'll have dinner ready by then,"

They hang up and Seungkwan starts to bid all of his goodbyes to the others and grabs his stuff from the back room before heading out. The blonde opens up Instagram and quickly moved to his story where he took a picture of the sun and then got the sticker option for a poll. The question read "should I get a YouTube channel?" and the options where yes and no. He posted it and later would look back to see all the responses, he wondered what his followers thought too. After his math lecture, he started walking in the direction of Jeonghan's house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and waits for someone to answer; when the door opens for him, Chan is standing there smiling like an idiot. 

"Hyung!!" the little boy beams reaching his arms out to be held, "I've missed you!"

"Aw, I've missed you too!"

Seungkwan goes and greats Jeonghan and Seungcheol at the dinner table, he joins them and starts to eat. They all catch up and gossip a bit about the drama in their lives (Seungkwan was the one with the most tea). The blonde decides to bring up this YouTube issue with his hyungs to see what they think about it, "hey so, you know my Instagram, right?"

"Makeup and all?" Seungcheol said trying to feed Chan the rest of his food.

"Tutorials actually," Jeonghan corrects his husband.

"Anyway, the girls at the makeup store where I work think I should start a YouTube channel. Thoughts?" Seungkwan says looking at his two hyungs. He would most likely say that he looks up to Seungcheol and Jeonghan, more than his best friends.

"You would do makeup videos, right?" Seungcheol asked pulling Chan into his lap, who was starting to get sleepy because he couldn't really understand what the adults were saying. Seungkwan nodded.

"I say go for it," the short-haired boy said as he stood up and started to grab everyone's plate, "you'd do well."

"Yeah," the other elder agrees and stands up, getting ready to put Chan to sleep. They all talk and chat for a bit longer and soon Seungkwan decides to head home. Knowing that it was late, the blonde quietly crept into his apartment because he didn't know if Mingyu was home yet. Right as he was about to take his makeup off, he heard some weird groaning noises coming from somewhere in the apartment, confused and intending to find them out, Seungkwan leaves the bathroom and creeps around the apartment. He pinpoints where the noises were coming from, Mingyu's room. The younger boy gulped nervously, not knowing what he was going to see, he grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. He finds Mingyu placed in Jeon Wonwoo's lap, his neck getting sucked and licked at from the boy under him, whose hair was gently getting tugged at by the boy above him. 

"Mingyu?"

The two boy jumped and Mingyu quickly got off of Wonwoo's lap, scared and nervous about what his roommate would think, "it's not what it looks like!"

"Were you two about to have sex?" Seungkwan placed his hands on his hips, "in this apartment?"

"Boo Seungkwan, please listen-"

"Use protection at least, you whores!" sassily, the blonde leave the scene but goes back to his room where he secretly stored a box of condoms in his drawer, pulled out a few and walked back to Mingyu's room; throwing them at the couple. "I don't want my hyung to get an STD."

"I-I wasn't going to give him one," Wonwoo stuttered.

"Hey, watch your mouth fox boy," he slammed the door shut and went to his room where he shut the door. If Wonwoo hurt Mingyu, Seungkwan was going to have a problem with it. After the blonde removed all his makeup, he finished with brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas before falling onto his bed. Boy was he tired. To pass the time, he got his phone out and started to check Instagram because he hadn't been on there for a bit. He checked the poll he made a few hours ago and he widened his eyes, 81% said yes to Seungkwan starting a channel.


	2. pr packages and cute boys ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hansol finally got introduced in the story!! i hope you all are enjoying it so far!! and these story has a few time skips just telling ya ahead of time

 

"Can I open my eyes now?" It was a Sunday afternoon where Seungkwan could have been studying for his history test, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan insisted the younger come over. It had been a few weeks since his coworkers suggested to Seungkwan that he should start a YouTube channel. They eventually persuaded him to make an account but he hadn't done much planning after that because where was he going to film? Where was he going to get all the filming equipment from? What about the setup too? He should have thought this more through more thoroughly. Maybe YouTube just wasn't for him anyway.

When Seungkwan got called over to Jeonghan's place, he was at first confused, they told him that they had a surprise for him and they wanted him to bring as much makeup as possible. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were weird but weird for each other, which was the important part. How Jeonghan managed to scoop up a beautiful and loving husband was a question that couldn't be answered anytime soon. "You can open your eyes now," Seungcheol lead Seungkwan, Jeonghan, and little Chan into a big room that was set up very well, it had cameras, lights, a computer, and all other sorts of fancy equipment that probably only Seungcheol knew how to use. Seungcheol worked at Pledis Entertainment, he trained aspiring idols and was a producer and songwriter. How he got such a dream job, thanks to Jihoon, his short, pink haired friend who probably invented music and another planet but we wouldn't know because Jihoon is quiet and can kill anyone with his glare. Seungcheol and Jihoon worked together a lot, they would be up all night working on music for idols, Jeonghan would have to be the one to drag them home and make them sleep. Their record of sleeping in has been until three in the afternoon.

 

Anyway, back to the story.

 

When Seungkwan opened his eyes, he was completely stunned and surprised. His hyungs did all of this for him? They got him filming equipment, a table with a mirror to do his makeup, and a pink backdrop. Turning to them, Seungkwan's jaw was dropped, "you did this? For me?"

"Of course!" Jeonghan smiles like an angel, "you've done so much for us so we wanted to pay you back."

"But doesn't all of this cost hundreds and thousands of dollars?!" the blonde cried out.

"This is all old equipment from work," Seungcheol said, "recently the company got a lot of money back so we decided to get new equipment and throw out the old stuff."

Seungkwan didn't really believe what Seungcheol was saying, but he didn't want to pressure the couple anymore. He grabbed a hold of both of them, including Chan, and gave everyone a big group hug.

"Does this mean hyung is going to be over more often?" little Chan looked up at his parents, who gave him a little nod. The boy beams and smiles widely at Seungkwan, "I love spending time with hyung!"

"Me too, Chan!" Seungkwan picks up little Chan and holds him close, giving him a squeeze and kissing both his cheeks.

Jeonghan smiles as he wraps his arms around the older man, pulling him close and resting his head on his husband's chest, reminiscing. "Want us to help you set up?" Seungcheol offers.

Nodding profoundly, Seungkwan sets his makeup bag down on the table, "please I have no clue how to use any of this." For the next half-hour, Seungcheol, Chan, and Seungkwan all set up the cameras and lights, Seungcheol teaches the younger how to operate everything; Seungkwan gets used to all the equipment. Once everything is completed and set up, Seungcheol turns on the camera, giving the younger boy a thumbs up to tell him everything is ready.

"Thank you, hyung," Seungkwan smiles getting out all of his makeup from his bag, "wait- is it okay if I call my friends over?"

"As long as you don't make a mess and a lot of noise," Seungcheol says heading towards the door, a sleeping Chan in his arms, "it's Chan's naptime so keep it down, alright?"

"Don't worry hyung," the younger reassures to man "we won't be loud."

The blonde texts the group chat with the girls from the store that he's about to film his first video and wants their help, Sooyoung is the first to respond by saying she's on her way already. No one else replies so it's just Sooyoung coming over to help out. Jeonghan lets her into the house and leads her to the room where Seungkwan was, "'kwannie, your friend is here."

Gasping, Sooyoung is enamored by the room and when she looks at him sitting at the table, she gives him a wide grin, "oh my god!"

"I know right!" getting to work right away, the two go over what Seungkwan is doing and how he should do it. He practices a few times off camera, Sooyoung would give him tips and told him if he was doing well and when he was finally ready he knew there was no turning back.

"All I really want you to do is work that camera and give me emotional support," the blonde said looking at all his makeup that was sprawled out on the table before looking at the girl.

Nodding and giving Seungkwan a thumbs up, Sooyoung grins, "you got it boss." she hit the record button on the camera and told him that he was rolling. The boy took in a deep breath and looked straight into the camera, first asking if he looked good before starting.

"Ah, hello everyone," Seungkwan greeted to the camera with a bright smile, "it's Boo!" thinking about it, this didn't seem so hard. Earlier, he freaked out that he would constantly mess up and stutter, but now that he's starting to actually do it, it isn't that bad. Continuing on with the video, Seungkwan began to do his makeup, he started out by doing his face and he showed and told the camera what he was using. He would ask Sooyoung after each step to see if he was doing okay and she would reply with the same thing "I would be lying if I said you were doing terrible." Once the blonde was finished with his face makeup, he moved onto his eye makeup. Seungkwan had decided that he wanted to do a natural look that included sparkles and glitter because you can't go wrong with those two.

"Ah, so now onto the best part," the blonde smiles widely, reaching for one of his natural eye palettes, "the eyes!" Sooyoung lets out a chuckle, causing him to look at her weirdly. "What is it?!"

"The setting powder makes you look high," she covers her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet down her laughs and giggles. Seungkwan only just rolls his eyes and mutters into the mic, "ignore her, she's insane." he dipped his brush into a soft, light brown and started to blend it around his eye area, muttering some tips into the mic as he went along. "does it look good so far?" 

"Yep!" 

When he was finished with all the basic eye makeup, he pulled out the glitter and sparkly shadows, "now this is my favorite part," he said with a cheeky grin. The blonde dipped another brush into a glittery shadow and started to pat it all over his lid, making sure to emphasize it on the darker shadow. "now add liner, mascara, lashes, and then you're done!" Seungkwan snapped his fingers so when he was editing, he could do this really cool effect where one second he didn't have the following, but in the next shot, he'd look fucking gorgeous. "And~ this is the final look!" he smiled widely and Sooyoung gave him a round of applause, "first off, big shout out to Sooyoung, who was a big help." he gestured her over so he could give her the credit. She waddled over to the setup and chuckled awkwardly since it was her first time on camera, "hiii~" she gives a brief wave before going back to her seat. "And a big shout out to my friends who were nice enough to give me all of this film equipment," clasping his hands together, Seungkwan started to bring the video to a close, giving more thanks to people that inspired him and accepted him into their lives.

"And I'll see you in the next video! Bye!" Sooyoung turns the camera off and gives the boy a big thumbs up, they give each other a round of applause since they did amazing work. Sooyoung helped him transfer all the footage they recorded onto her computer, she would help edit since she was a film major. They spent most of the afternoon editing but in the end, it was worth it because Seungkwan (and Sooyoung) had made the best video in the world and he couldn't wait to publish it.

"I'll take this back to my apartment and upload it there," she shuts her computer and helps turn off all the equipment so a fire wouldn't start, "I'll tell you when it's uploaded."

"You have everything?" Seungkwan asked her, "I'm just making sure." 

She nods, "yep, I have the video file, the pictures we took of your makeup look, and everything else."

"Great!" they bid each other a goodbye and part their ways, Sooyoung heading back to her apartment and Seungkwan heading back to his (he made sure to give his hyungs a special thank you after all the hard work they did for him). He was proud of himself! He had made an amazing accomplishment and he couldn't wait to tell everyone. When he got back to his apartment, Mingyu and Wonwoo were sat down at the table enjoying lunch. When he arrived, they both looked at him, "Woah, why are you wearing makeup on a Saturday?" the tall boy asked.

"Well," the blonde got out leftovers from lunch yesterday and joined the two older boys at the table, "do you remember when I mentioned that I was going to start a YouTube channel?"

"Vaguely," the raven-haired boy muttered taking a bite out of his sandwich "but you're starting a channel for what?"

"What do you think?" Seungkwan retorted to the older boy and they all sat in silence to eat. Wonwoo looked at the younger boy and decided that he wanted to start up a conversation with Seungkwan because he needed to get closer to the younger, Wonwoo was pretty sure that Seungkwn didn't like him.

"So, Seungkwan," everyone's eyes were on Wonwoo, his voice was extremely deep and he was tall and mysterious, that's probably the reason Mingyu loved him, "Mingyu tells me that you really like makeup and all that."

The blonde looks up from his leftovers and sends a soft, subtle glare towards the fox-eyed boy, "yeah, that news is old, you should have already known that about me." he gets back to eating, trying to ignore Wonwoo's attempts at trying to make friends with him.

Mingyu angrily drops his fork in his plate, obviously fed up with Seungkwan's sass, "okay, I get it, you don't like my boyfriend but you don't have to make him feel like shit everytime you talk to him."

"Mingyu, it's okay-" Wonwoo tried to interrupt but Mingyu cut him off and went off on Seungkwan.

Licking his lips the blonde leaned back in his seat, looking at the couple, "I don't hate Wonwoo-hyung," he says now looking away, "I just envy him."

"Why would you envy me?" Wonwoo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Mingyu got a boyfriend before me," the younger mutters, "I mean for the longest time Mingyu was uncomfortable about himself and I tried to help him embrace who he was when, I guess, I didn't realize myself that I was uncomfortable with me.." 

Mingyu looked at Seungkwan with pity, "Seungkwan, you're the most open, gay person I know. I mean, you embrace yourself more than I do so why would you be uncomfortable with yourself?"

"I'm a gay virgin who wears makeup all the time," the blonde says quickly.

"Just because you're a virgin doesn't make you a bad person," Wonwoo said sincerely, "you're an honest person, Seungkwan, the right kind of guy will come along and swoop you off your feet."

His hyungs were right, Seungkwan didn't want to admit but they were correct and he really should stop worrying about what others think of him. He stands up from the table, "okay but you two had sex right after your date but who am I to point fingers."

"Wonwoo and I had been going out for a longer amount of time," Mingyu said with a blush, "we've been going out for a month."

"And you decide to do it on your one-month anniversary?" letting out an annoyed groan, the blonde stormed off, "I don't have time for this, I have to get to work!" he grabbed his bag and left his apartment, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo alone again. 

When Seungkwan got to work, Heeyeon, Jiyoung, and Jihyo were the only working shift that afternoon, he greets them quickly before putting his stuff away in the backroom and getting his nametag.

"Ohh~ I see you're sporting another good natural look," Jiyoung compliments the younger boy as he walks up to her, "dang, those lashes though."

"I know RIGHT!"

They laughed and started to chat. Every now and then a customer would come up to them and ask for help about a product or where something was, but they dealt with it in a split second. They chatted about the fact that they had no love life so the discussed their ideal types, Jiyoung wanted to date the type of boy who had a nice voice; Seungkwan couldn't agree more. The bell rang and the door swung open, a young girl with short, black hair and a boy with short, black hair as well entered the store; they were the same brother-sister duo from a few weeks ago.

Seungkwan greeted them, "good afternoon, is there anything that you are specifically looking for?"

The younger girl shook her head with a smile, "no- wait- by any chance do you have MAC's new lipstick?"

"I think we should?" Jiyoung piped up, "I'll go look in the back, you show her to the MAC section." she turned around and went to the back room where they had boxes of new shipments that were yet to be unpacked and put on display. 

"Follow me then," Seungkwan hums and leads the two to a pretty big display that was full of makeup, he examined the display carefully, "I don't think we have it on display but we may have it in the back."

The younger girl nods, "that's okay!"

Jiyoung comes back with nothing, "sorry we don't have it, but we do have new ColourPop lipsticks if you're interested." 

"Sure!"

Jiyoung leads the girl away leaving Seungkwan alone with the other boy that the girl dragged in with her.

Jihyo comes toward Seungkwan with a medium-sized box in her arms, "Hey Boo, mind setting this up at the Urban Decay display? They're new lipglosses that came in yesterday."

Nodding, the blonde takes the box from her hands, "I heard about these!" he pulled out the little information slip of paper and examined all the swatches on the paper, "these look so pretty, I'll set it up right away."

"Thank you so much!" Jihyo thanked him and walked off. Seungkwan went off to organize the new lipglosses. When he got to the display, he set the box down and started to organize all the new products, putting testers out and doing some own swatches of his own.

Heeyeon walked up to him and peered over his shoulder, interested in what he was looking at, "ooh~ those are super pretty," she commented.

"I know," the boy showed the box to her and all the swatches on in the info paper, "do you know if we're allowed to keep a few?"

"We should be allowed to," she says testing a color on her hand before applying it to her lips lightly.

"That shade of pink looks good on you," he complimented her before he started to organize the products again, Heeyeon soon left to help out another customer. Seungkwan started to hum MAMAMOO to himself, one of his favorite girl groups, as he organized all the colors in order because he hated seeing colors not organized. He saw someone come up to him out of the corner of his eye, the blonde looked over to see the boy who came in with his sister looking at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Can I help you at all?" Seungkwan tilts his head as he continues to hold the box full of lipglosses, looking at the other boy confusedly.

"I'm sorry," he says, trying to find the words to say, "do I know you from somewhere? Because you look like my next boyfriend."

Seungkwan looks at the boy in disbelief, was he getting hit on? And in the most awkward way possible? He lets out a little chuckle and flashes a soft smile to the raven-haired boy, "Was I supposed to laugh at that or be flattered?"

"You're choice boo," the boy casts Seungkwan a grin "but..I'm being serious here, you look stunning. 

Seungkwan finds himself blushing because boys don't really seem to hit on him. He hugs the box of lipglosses close to his chest, "you probably tell all the cute boys that.." 

"I haven't been in the dating game ever since I found my last boyfriend cheating on me," closing his mouth, Seungkwan decided to keep quiet and look down awkwardly. "It's okay, that was last year."

"Uhm," the blonde licks his lips, him now being the one to try and figure out what words to say, "I-I'm Seungkwan, by the way." 

"And you're beautiful," the boy gives Seungkwan a soft smile that secretly made his heart melt, "I'm Hansol."

"Hansol!" a female voice calls out to him and a girl runs towards him, "I'm ready to check out, how about you?" she clings onto his arm and casts a cute smile.

"You check out," he says still looking at Seungkwan, "I'll meet you in a minute." The girl looks at him and then at the blonde suspiciously before grinning widely. "Are you finally hitting on the cute cashier?"

Seungkwan blushes but then laughs, "first you call me stunning, then beautiful, and now cute? You should make up your mind before you compliment me." he winks at Hansol and then moves to the front of the store to the cash registers. The girl and Hansol follow him to check out, "let's see.." he looks at the products that she placed on the counter and scanned them, "you can't really go wrong with ColourPop lipsticks," he says to her.

"I know!" she beams at him, "they're so good and affordable." 

"Yeah, I wish they were around when I started wearing makeup," Seungkwan commented putting all the makeup in a bag and grabbed the receipt, he also grabbed a pen and started to write down his number for the cute boy.

"Oh, how old were you when you started wearing makeup?" she asked.

"Middle school, so around thirteen?" he replies handing her the bag and receipt.

"I bet you still were cute," Hansol says taking the receipt from his sister's hand with a grin, "call me maybe?"

"If I'm in the mood," he winks to Hansol before him and his sister leave the store. All the female employees that witnessed the lowkey flirting between Seungkwan and Hansol gasped and all speedwalk towards him.

"He's a keeper, Seungkwan," Jiyoung says leaning against the counter, "first of all, he called you cute, second of all..he called you cute-"

"You lowkey flirted with him!" Heeyeon said, "and you gave him your number, I think he's into you already."

"Guysssss," the blonde boy groans and tries to hide his blushing face. 

"Come on," Jiyoung pressed on with a smirk, "you thought he was cute and you should go on a date with him sometime." 

"If you two don't shut up I will shove lipstick down your throats!"

Later that day, Sooyoung had texted Seungkwan that the video was edited and uploaded, he squealed in his room, scaring Wonwoo and Mingyu in the other room. He dove for his computer and went to his new channel, where there indeed was his first video, he was super curious so he clicked on it and watched the whole thing through. In the end, his jaw was to the ground because of the amazing editing job that Sooyoung had done. He calls her up and fanboys about the amazing job she did.

"I'm glad you love it, boo!"

"I don't love it, IT'S THE BEST THING EVER MADE," he screams into the phone, "did you make sure to credit yourself? I don't want you not getting credited for hard work."

"Don't worry, I did credit myself," she says, "I have some studying to do, I'll see you tomorrow at work?" 

"Definitely!" they bid each other their goodbyes and Seungkwan goes to his Instagram account to start promoting his channel; automatically, people started commenting about how excited they were to see his new projects. He got a new text notification from an unknown number and he quickly checks to see who it could be.

 

 _[ unknown number ]  
_ _hey boo, remember me?_

 

Oh right, it was the cute boy from today.

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _you know, the cute boy who hit on you_

 

 _[ boo ]_  
_of course i do lol  
_ _how could i forget someone as cute as you_

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _damn that was smooth_

 

 _[ boo ]  
_ _i'd love to talk longer but i have to study_

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _my cuteness must be too much for you ;)_

 

 _[ boo ]  
_ _are you sure about that?_

 

 _[ hansol ]_  
_course i am ;)  
_ _cutie_

 

 _[ boo ]  
_ _stop calling me a cutie >:(_

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _not until you become mine_

 

A few weeks later, Seungkwan received a package in the mail, Mingyu came into the younger’s room with a big box in his arms.

”What’s this?” the blonde asks looking at the tall boy confused by.

”Don’t know,” the raven-haired boy shrugged setting the box down on Seungkwan’s bed. The blonde grabs a pair of scissors from his desk and the take begin to open the package. ”no way, ” gasping, Seungkwan pulls out a letter from the package and began to read it.

”Who’s it from?” Mingyu asks looking at the younger.

”I think I'm getting sent makeup,” he kicks Mingyu out of his room and calls up Sooyoung right away, telling her that a company sent him makeup. 

”Sounds kinda fishy to me,” she says, ”what company is it from?”

”UrbanDecay, it's their new lip glosses!” he says excitedly, ”ALL OF THEM!”

”Maybe they saw your video and want you to review them?” 

”Then you know what this means?”

”Review time!”

Sooyoung and Seungkwan run over to Jeonghan’s house to review the lip glosses. All the cameras and lights were set up as they were getting everything ready, Seungkwan offers Sooyoung to come in the video and review the product with him, but she declines. Right before he starts filming, Hansol texts him.

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _by any chance do you have an Instagram boo?_

 

 _[ boo ]  
_ _I can't talk rn, but yes it's xoxoboo_

 

 _[ hansol ]  
_ _damn that's so cute_

 

_Read 12:33_

 

Seungkwan films the video and ends up really liking the glosses so it's a win-win situation. Sooyoung goes home to edit the video while Seungkwan decides to stay at Jeonghan’s house and spend time with his hyungs. When he finally gets a chance to check his phone, he sees that Hansol texted him again.

 

 _[ hansol ]_  
_you're. makeup. is. so. fucking. cute.  
AHHHHHHHH_

_[ boo ]  
you're only saying that to make me feel good about myself_

_[ hansol ]_  
_LIES!!  
I'd like to meet you again boo_

_[ boo ]  
maybe you will if you stop playing hard to get_

_[ hansol ]  
youre you're playing hard to get_

_[ boo ]_  
_;))  
maybe we can see each other again_

_[ hansol ]  
;)_

_[ boo ]  
no not like that_

 

”Seungkwan, get off the phone please and talk with the adults. You're setting a bad example to Chan,” Jeonghan said to the younger boy, holding an adorable Chan in his arms.

 ”I'm sorry hyung,” the younger put his phone away and went back to talking with the adults. He later left the house and went back to his apartment where he would mainly third wheel for Mingyu and Wonwoo, who wouldn’t stop being all lovey-dovey and cute. They were so cute it annoyed Seungkwan.

 “Hey guys,” the blonde said looking at the couple, “could you maybe give me..boy advice?”

 Turning his head, Mingyu was automatically paying attention, “what’s his name? How old is he? Is he questioning? Closeted? Out of the closet?-“

 “First of all,” the blonde cut of Mingyu by placing his finger over his mouth, “his name is Hansol, I don’t know his age, and he’s out,”

 “Does he have black hair?”

“Yes,”

 “Around the same height of you?”

“Yes, you’re point?”

“Well shit,” Wonwoo lets out a laugh, a cute laugh, “you’re so lucky.”

“What is it hyung?” Mingyu clung to his boyfriend begging for him to spill the beans.

“Hansol is a friend of mine! We take music theory together,” the boy explains, “oh Boo, he’s so perfect for you, I never realized it in the first place.”

“DID I EVER SAY THAT I WANTED TO DATE HIM?!”

“It sounds like it,” Mingyu whispered.

“Okay, fuck you,” Seungkwan pouts and crosses his arms across his chest.

 

 _[ wonu ]_  
_you scored big time bro_

_[ hansol ]_  
_tf you mean??_

_[ wonu ]_  
_you met seungkwan, that’s my boyfriends roommate._  
_this is fucking perfect._

_[ hansol ]_  
_he’s playing hard to get._  
_and i think i like him._  
_pls help._

_[ wonu ]_  
_oooohhhhhhh~_  
_don’t worry,_ i’ll _get_ seungkwannie _to go out with you._  
_you won’t regret it, you picked well._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hansol and wonwoo are dorks bye


	3. first dates and soda ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all happy pride month!! this chapter talks a lot about sexuality and i hope it doesn't seem rushed because i wrote most of this in the past few days cause im going off to camp and i won't update for two weeks.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> and thanks for 500 hits!

**_(time that has passed has been around a month)_ **

It was a beautiful afternoon at the store today, Seungkwan barely had any time to talk to his friends because the store was so busy (but thank God he wasn't working the register this time). He helped organize new displays and people looking for a certain product, so at least he was able to look at new makeup that he really wanted to try out. It was around four o clock when all the traffic started to die down and the store started to get quiet. Exhausted, Seungkwan and Jiyoung chatted for a while, spilling tea and all, "then she told Jiyoon to fuck off- no one talks to my best friend like that!" the shorter girl exasperated.

"Mnh," Seungkwan shook his head as he took a sip of his green tea (that he got from Starbucks), "I'd call her out, if a bitch hurts your best friend then they deserve to die."

"I warned Jiyoon in the first place," the short blonde said, "I told her "Jiyoon, don't go hanging out with edgy college students who smoke weed in their free time-" but does she listen to me? No!" the two sigh and raise their plastic Starbucks cups to all the unnecessary drama.

Seungkwan looks around the store, noticing that there were only around five to six people in the store and he swore he saw Hansol and his sister sneak in earlier while they were busy. Maybe he was hallucinating.

Jiyoung nudges his side with a grin, "sooooo, how's your boy toy?" she takes a sip from her drink and gives Seungkwan a look.

The boy blushes and looks away embarrassed, "h-he's not my boy toy, Jiyoung- and besides we're only flirting with each other."

She hums pressing him on, "exactly, you should go on a date with him-"

"A date?! Are you serious? I haven't been with a boy since middle school- and by the way that ended really bad," Seungkwan retorted, "I don't really trust boys.."

"But you should put yourself out there," Jiyoung says with a bright smile, "look, you're cute and have a great figure, I don't understand what a guy wouldn't see in you."

"Your friend is right," a voice said causing the two to turn their head and see Hansol grinning. He was dressed like he was ~~boyfriend material~~ ready to take over the world. He approaches the two and gives them both a soft smile, “hey boo.” Jiyoung smirks at Seungkwan and slips away so she can give the two some free time.

“Hey..” Seungkwan mutters awkwardly giving Hansol a weird smile, “so, uh, how have you been lately?”

The raven-haired boy shrugs and shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket, “I’m okay, I’d be better if I saw you more often.” he winks making Seungkwan blush bright red.

“I’m not that interesting..” the blonde whispered trying to hide his blush, “what brings you here today?”

“My sister wanted to come in again,” Hansol says, “but I think she really just wanted to see you” he chuckles and smiles again at Seungkwan, he can feel his heart beating very quickly in his chest. “But, I actually came here for a reason..”

Seungkwan takes a sip of his tea and looks at Hansol, “yeah? And what would that be?”

“I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to, like, go on a date..” Hansol’s face was bright red and his heart was beating fast in his chest but he was able to contain himself. Seungkwan turned red as well, a boy was asking him out on a date, which, need I remind you, he hasn’t been on one of those in a thousand years. The last date he went on, the date called him ugly and Seungkwan started crying but luckily Seokmin and Soonyoung were there to shoo the guy away and comfort their heartbroken friend.

 

_“Come on, Kwannie! I can paint your nails and Soonyoung can give you a shoulder massage!” Seokmin held his crying friend close to his chest as the trio sat on the couch, “what can your hyungs do for you?”_

_Seungkwan kept crying and ignored his friends._

_“What if we go hamburgers?” Soonyoung said with a bright smile on his face, “we’ll let you get as many french fries as you want!”_

_That made the blonde peek his head up from Seokmin’s, makeup and tear stained shirt, “c-can we get hamburgers?”_

_The others nod, “of course! We can get it from that place you really like.”_

_“O-Okay,” Seungkwan sniffled as he wiping a few of his tears, “look at me..I look horrible, all my makeup is fading and I’ve been crying for the past half-hour..” he snorted and wiped his nose._

_Soonyoung shook his head and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, “no no no! You look stunning!” he squeezes Seungkwan and keeps a smile plastered on his face, “how about you make one of us pretty? You can do our makeup!”_

_“Y-You’d really let me do that to you?” Seungkwan sniffled again and looked at Soonyoung._

_The older boy nods, “yeah! I wanna look pretty like you, Kwannie!”_

_So, they ordered hamburgers and fries for dinner (it was Seungkwan’s second dinner technically) and Seungkwan did Soonyoung’s makeup. While working, he demands to be fed a fry so he could focus on his masterpiece, it took him around an hour to do Soonyoung’s entire face and eye makeup, but it was worth it because it made him feel better. He pulled his mirror out and placed it in front of Soonyoung to show him the final product._

_“Woah..” the boy gasps taking a hold of the mirror to examine himself more, “how did you make me look so pretty??”_

_Seungkwan blushed with embarrassment and he realized that he needs his friends more than a date._

 

“Seungkwan?” Hansol knocks the blonde out his trance and he looks at the boy confusedly, “are you okay?”

“Are you lying to me?” the blonde hugs himself and give Hansol a suspicious look, “last time I was asked out they said it was a joke and they would never really go out with me..”

Hansol shook his head, “no no! I’m being serious here,” he says nervously, “when are you available this week? How about Friday at six?”

Blinking, the blonde takes out his phone and checks his schedule for the rest of the week and he finds that he is mostly free, “uhm, I have a shift to work on Friday that goes till six but I can ask to leave early.”

“Hansol!” the younger girl runs up to the two and wraps her arms around her older brother, “I’m ready to go, how about you?” she winks at him.

Blushing, the raven-haired boy looks away from his sisters gaze, “y-yeah I’m ready to go,” he looks at Seungkwan and smiles at him before getting dragged away to the checkout. Jiyoung sneaks up on Seungkwan and she pokes his side with a grin.

“So?” she crosses arms over her chest, “how’d it go?”

“Uhm, I think I have a date?” Seungkwan blushes and continues to look at Hansol who was checking out with his sister.

“A DATE?!” she screams and the blonde covers her mouth, “I’m sorry..but you have a date with that cutie??”

The blonde nods nervously, “y-yeah, what do I do? I haven’t been on a date in years!”

“Don’t worry, I will make sure that your first date will go well,” she says to him, “when is it anyway?”

Seungkwan pulls out his phone to double check the time, “Friday at six,” he says putting his phone away in his pocket.

“Okay strap on in, because Jiyoung is going to give a lesson in dating 101!”

Friday couldn’t come any sooner, could it? Seungkwan had to drag himself to all his classes on Thursday, how could he wait until Friday? But, during class he would text with Hansol from time to time, sending him cute messages to threatening ones (they weren’t that threatening but Seungkwan said he would hit Hansol if he said the same thing again). Surprisingly, Seungkwan wouldn’t get caught. At lunch, Seokmin and Soonyoung wondered why their friend was in such a rushed mood when they approached him at the table, Seokmin decided to ask first, “so why have you been super rushed today? Did something happen?”

Seungkwan puts his phone down and takes a big bite out of his hamburger; he waits until he has finished chewing to talk, “uhm so,” he swallows his food and then takes a sip of his drink, “I have a date tomorrow and I’m freaking out.”

“With who?!” Soonyoung yells, sitting up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table. Everyone was looking at him.

Seungkwan looks down awkwardly, “the boy who flirted with me at the store..” he takes another sip of his drink, “Soonyoung could you please sit down please?”

“Yeah, sorry,” the blue-haired boy mumbles sitting back down across from Seokmin and Seungkwan. “So..when’s your date tomorrow?”

“Six,” the blonde says looking around the lunchroom, “I’m freaking out here, I don’t know what to do.”

Seokmin gave Seungkwan a reassuring pat on the back, “you’re amazing hyungs will help you out,” he grins and starts digging into his food. The blonde looked around the lunch room again and noticed Mingyu and Wonwoo walking in the court, a plate full of food.

“Hyungs!” he waves to the couple asking them to sit with him. They walk over to his table and sit right next to him, “what brings you two to lunch?”

“Wonwoo-hyung wouldn’t stop complaining,” Mingyu said taking a chip and fed it to his boyfriend, “so I decided to treat him.”

“That’s gay,” Seungkwan mumbles into his drink. Seokmin and Soonyoung chuckle.

“Yeah, says you,” Mingyu retorts and everyone starts laughing.

The blonde pouts and is about to come back with a real comment but he sees Hansol in line and about to check. “Hide me!” He screams ducking under the table. The whole table looks at him confusedly.

“Why?” Mingyu asks looking around before he notices Hansol in line and about to pay for his lunch, “I see..”

Wonwoo turns to lunch line and spots Hansol; he waves him over, “hey Hansol!” he calls out to the younger. The raven-haired boy hears his name being called from a table and he spots Wonwoo and Mingyu sitting together with a few other boys he recognized from class, so he walks over to them.

“Hey guys!” the boy sits down next to Mingyu and high fives his friends before he digs into his food. Seungkwan is still hiding under the table and he whispers to Seokmin, asking if Hansol was sitting across from him.

Seokmin raises his voice just to tease his best friend, “Yeah, Hansol is sitting across from you, ‘Kwannie.” Soonyoung starts to laugh.

“Fuck you, Seokmin,” Seungkwan finally pops out from under the table and sends his friends glares before looking directly at Hansol and blushing brightly, “oh..hi Hansol. I didn’t see you there..”

“Hey,” the other boy gives the blonde wave before he started to eat his food and after that, the table was quiet because everyone was too embarrassed to talk. But, just to tease, Soonyoung wanted to tease his friend about the date with Hansol.

“So, I heard you were going on a date with _my_ best friend,” he says giving Hansol a look from across the table, “please do tell _everyone_ here.”

Hansol could tell that Seungkwan’s friend was just trying to tease, he was prepared, “I asked him yesterday if he wanted to go on a date with me,” he said to everyone, but he specifically looked at Seungkwan, “it’s going to be casual but if Seungkwan wants, it can be formal.”

“I-It doesn’t need to be formal,” the blonde whispered looking at his food, “Mingyu can also give you my address, w-we’re roommates anyway.” After that, there was awkward tension between Seungkwan and Hansol. The thing was, Seungkwan didn’t know if he liked Hansol or not, he was still on the fence about whether he should trust him. There weren’t many gay guys he knew that would be interested in dating a boy who loved makeup. When lunch was over, Seungkwan had to head over to work, he was trying to get in as many hours before his date tomorrow, he greets all the female employees and puts his stuff away before getting right to work.

“Jihyo!” the blonde calls out to the shorter girl, “uhm, so, I have an event tomorrow so I was wondering if I could leave my shift early tomorrow evening?” he asks politely.

“When is your event?” the girl asks stopping what she was doing.

“Six, so is there a possibility that I can leave at four or four-thirty?” he knew that Jihyo would understand and let him leave, “or maybe even closer to four-forty five?”

She nods, “I’d prefer for you to leave closer to four-forty five,” she also hands him a box full of new makeup. “Could you set this up at the MAC display? I’m pretty sure it’s their new lipstick line.” Seungkwan remembers that the second time he saw Hansol come in with his sister, she seemed to want the new MAC lipstick even though they didn’t have it. Maybe he can give it to Hansol so he could then give it to his sister. After working all afternoon, he slumped his way back home so he could study for an upcoming quiz, but of course, when he got back to the apartment, Mingyu and Wonwoo had to be overly cute and relationship goals. “If you two want to continuously makeout then do it at Wonwoo’s place so I don’t have to see it,” he mumbles getting out leftovers and sweets from the fridge.

“This could be you and Hansol but you’re playing,” Mingyu stated as he grinned to the younger boy and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, “I will pay you twenty bucks just to kiss him.”

“Isn’t that pretty rude?” Seungkwan stops in the living room on his way to his bedroom, “I..I just don’t trust him yet, okay?”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow as he looked at Seungkwan, “why don’t you trust him? Hansol is a great guy, believe me. He’s practically boyfriend material.”

“Well,” the blonde starts telling a story like an old grandpa reflecting his life, “there was this boy I liked in high school and he liked me back too, so when we went on date together I told him that I was interested in makeup and all that..but he rejected me after that..”

“First of all,” Mingyu says, “that guy is a piece of shit and doesn’t see that you’re beautiful inside and out. Second of all, if he saw you in full drag he’d have to say his prayers because a queen is coming through.” It made Seungkwan laugh and that was all he needed.

 

Seungkwan had just gotten back from work and it was close to five, meaning he had an hour to get ready before Hansol had to pick him up for their date. Of course, he was freaking out, he couldn’t choose what he wanted to wear, Seungkwan should have laid out all his clothes the night before so he could have time to do his makeup. “Mingyu-hyung, please help me!” he cried out from his room, there were clothes all over the floor.

Mingyu entered the youngers room, “Christ ‘Kwannie,” he leans in the door frame and gives Seungkwan a look of disappointment, “are you sure that you aren’t trying to impress him?”

“Shut up and help me!” the blonde yells and pulls Mingyu into his room to help pick out an outfit. Seungkwan pulls out some cute black, ripped jeans from out of his closet and set them aside because he really wanted to wear them.

“What look are you going for?” Mingyu asks looking at all the tops that were sprawled on the floor, “how about this?” he pulls out a plain white shirt off the floor, that had Lana Del Rey written in cursive across it.

Seungkwan sits down on the floor and shakes his head at the shirt before replying to the older boy, “maybe, like, ‘I’m single but, you offered, I would suck your dick’.”

“Not bad,” Mingyu shrugs and continues to look through Seungkwan’s tops, “how about this one?” he pulls out a white blouse that had multiple shapes of different colors on it, “this and those black pants would go well together, trust me on this.”

Sighing, Seungkwan takes the recommendation and tries on the outfit that Mingyu suggested to him and he isn’t wrong, his outfit did go together and it was super cute ([ like this ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0quYkUVEAI3Vlb.jpg:large)). “I told you it was super cute,” the older boy hums starting to pick up all of Seungkwan’s clothes that were on the floor because he hated messes.

“Okay, time to do my makeup,” Seungkwan said as he sat down at his desk, where makeup was laid out.

“Are you sure you have time?” Mingyu asks raising his eyebrow, “you only have ten minutes until he picks you up.”

“WHAT?!” the blonde screams and then he checked the time to confirm that it was really ten to six, “we spent that long picking out my outfit??”

Mingyu nods and continues to organize the youngers clothes, “maybe you should go without makeup for once,” he says looking at Seungkwan and hummed, “hasn’t natural makeup been the new trend?”

Seungkwan knows that his hyung is correct so he just sighs and decides to put a little (really emphasize on little) BB cream on, to moisturize his skin, and some light-pink lipstick so something could at least stand out. He exits his room and goes to Mingyu to see if he looks presentable, “you look really good, ‘Kwannie! Aww, my boy is growing up~” he cooed and wraps his arms around Seungkwan, embracing the younger tightly.

“Please let go of me..” the blonde tries to wiggle his way out the elders grasp and the doorbell rings, signaling that Hansol was there.

“There’s your date,” Mingyu finally lets go of Seungkwan and hands the younger his purse, “don’t do anything risky, okay?”

The blonde rolls his eyes and walks to the door, “trust me I won’t.” hopefully he won’t. When his hand touches the knob, he gets this wave of nervousness like, what if Hansol doesn’t think nicely of him? or, what if Seungkwan fucks up majorly and Hansol won’t be interested anymore? The doorbell rang again and it knocked Seungkwan out of his thoughts, so he opens the door and Hansol is standing there holding a singular rose. He was dressed so nicely, a plain white shirt with a beige sweater wrapped around him ([ like this ](http://mimgnews1.naver.net/image/420/2017/09/21/154707288_34_2.jpg)), “wow..” he gasps looking directly at the blonde, “you look..stunning..” he spits out holding the rose close to his chest.

“T-Thank you..” Seungkwan blushes brightly and turns around to see Mingyu looking at him and giving a thumbs up before disappearing back to the couch.

“Oh, uh,” Hansol stutters and he curses at himself for it before he hands Seungkwan the red rose that he is holding, “this is for you, I don’t know if you like red roses but I figured-”

Seungkwan interrupts him, “I love it,” he says holding in his hands with a smile, “uh, you ready to go?”

Hansol nods, “yeah, we’re gonna walk to the restaurant if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine,” the blonde says and he closes the door, making sure to lock it, “it was a really nice day anyway.” Hansol nods and the two walk together down the hall silently; it wasn’t until they got outside that they started talking. They chatted about school and their private life, Seungkwan found out that Hansol was Korean-American, _‘that’s probably the reason why he’s so handsome,_ ’ Seungkwan thought. Hansol told him that he was born in New York and he moved to Korea when he was five (“I’m naturally more Korean”) and he actually liked living here more than living in American, which is why he decided to attend college here. The restaurant that they were eating at was small, yet cute, it wasn’t too fancy but it was perfect for a first date. When they were seated, Hansol ordered them some water and an appetizer that they could enjoy while they chatted.

“Oh, uh, by the way,” Seungkwan started off as he started to pull something out of his pocket, “this is for your sister. I don’t know if she likes pink lipsticks but these came in the other day and I thought she’d like these.” he handed Hansol the lipsticks and leaned back in his seat.

“You’re so thoughtful,” Hansol smiles and puts them in his bag before he sat up and took a sip of his water, “and I guess since we are on the topic of makeup, tell me about yourself. I wanna hear all of it.”

Seungkwan chuckles, “first of all, that’s kinda creepy. Second of all, there is so much that you probably don’t want to know about me.”

“Well then, tell me what you think I would enjoy,” Hansol says with a grin.

Seungkwan starts off, “I was born in Busan but I grew up in Jeju and I spent all of my school life there.”

Hansol interrupts the blonde, “okay, okay, can you tell me about why you got into makeup? Not to rush you or anything it’s just so interesting to me,” he confesses. “I don’t think I could ever see myself doing makeup, but I cheer the boys on who do.”

“You’re the first person to ever say that to me-other than my friends,” Seungkwan can feel his face turning a bit red, “but, I started to take interest in makeup when I was in seventh grade. I would watch my mother put on makeup in the morning and I just wanted to be beautiful like her and my sisters.” Seungkwan remembers the first time he stole his mother's makeup and how terrible he was when he first started out. He would laugh now at his seventh-grade self. “My sisters were the first ones to find out that I was stealing mom’s makeup and that I was gay, but they decided to keep it quiet until I was comfortable to come out to the rest of my family.”

Hansol continued to listen, “how’d you come out to them?” he asks.

“Well,” the blonde clears his throat, “I’m pretty sure that it was the summer before freshman year and it was during Pride Month-it was actually pretty funny, to be honest. It was at dinner and I think I told my sisters that I was planning on coming out to my mom and dad, so, like the cheeky teenager I was, I put this stupid performance on.”

The raven-haired boy chuckles, “that sounds like you. I think I came out because someone was bullying me at school because they knew I had this crush on a boy and I came home crying.”

“Awe,” Seungkwan can’t help but chuckle as he listened to Hansol, “a baby Hansol sounds adorable.”

“Yeah,” Hansol grins as their appetizer arrives, “my mom came to my room to try and see why I was crying and it just spilled out. Soon my sister found out and then I told my dad later in the school year.”

“It’s rare to have friends and family that are accepting,” Seungkwan says, his smile faltering, “I only had two friends that stuck along with me until now and I just don’t know how I can repay them..”

“I feel the same,” Hansol nods in agreement, “maybe we should just eat and not get all sentimental, how about that?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Seungkwan smiles and it makes Hansol melts.

After they ate, Hansol suggested that they could go to a bar to enjoy a drink, Seungkwan told him that he was underage and couldn’t drink alcohol so he would have to have a soda or something. Hansol was fine with that and said that he would have a soda too. They went to this small bar that had a local band playing, it seemed pretty nice though. Seungkwan kept Hansol close to him so that he wouldn’t get lost in the crowd, soon they sat down at the bar and waited to be served. “What are you planning on getting? I’ll pay,” Hansol says pulling his wallet out.

“No, you paid for dinner,” Seungkwan shakes his head and pouts at the raven-haired boy, “let me buy us drinks.”

Chuckling, Hansol had no choice but to give in and let Seungkwan pay this time, “fine, boo.” he looks around and he spots a friend of his on the other side of the bar, “oh shit-I’ll be right back, okay?”

“But-” it was no use, Hansol was already across the bar. The bartender came up to Seungkwan and asked him what he wanted to drink. “Just a coke please,” he asks politely and pulls out some bills from his wallet, ready to pay. While he isn’t paying attention, someone sits next to him and orders a drink.

“What brings you here on a Friday evening?” they ask the blonde.

“What?- Oh, I’m here on a date,” Seungkwan takes a sip of his cola before he looks at the guy next to him, “how about you?”

They take a sip of beer too, ignoring Seungkwan’s question, “if you’re on a date, then where is your date?”

Seungkwan turns and points to where Hansol was, he doesn’t notice the person getting closer to him, “he’s just talking to a friend, he’ll be back in a minute though.” he turns his head back and shrugs.

“Well he doesn’t seem interested in you,” they tell Seungkwan, grinning, “what do you say about leaving him and going home with me?” they place their hand on Seungkwan’s thigh, incredibly close to his inner thigh.

“I-I,” the blonde stutters and he gets triggered into fight-or-flight response, he gets all sweaty and his heart rate seems to increase, “no- I- that-” he panics.

“Excuse me,” he hears Hansol’s soothing voice intervene and he automatically goes to heaven, “you’re not allowed to touch him like that.”

“He isn’t yours, so why should I listen to you?” the other retorts back.

“Exactly, he isn’t yours either,” Hansol growls, “Seungkwan belongs to himself, isn’t that right?” he turns to the blonde expecting an answer. Seungkwan was still in his fight-or-flight response, he stutters again and his body temperature increases. “I-” he freaks out and runs into the bathroom crying.

“Seungkwan!” the raven-haired boy runs after the blonde and follows him into the bathroom where he sees Seungkwan curled up in one of the stalls. “Boo?”

Crying, Seungkwan lifts his head up, “w-what do you want?”

Hansol sighs and finds the stall where the blonde was crying in, “I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, but that guy was a dick and didn’t deserve to be near you.” Seungkwan doesn’t answer him and continues crying. “Do you want to go back to your place? We can watch a drama, maybe?”

“On o-one condition,” Seungkwan finally speaks out and he sniffles, “you make sure the guy from earlier is gone.”

“Of course,” Hansol nods in agreement, “anything for you.” With that, Seungkwan exits the stall with a sad smile on his face and Hansol wipes away all his tears before they leave (they made sure the guy was gone first). For the first time Seungkwan had felt important, Hansol stood up for him and the only other people who did that were his best friends. Why Hansol was doing this for him, Seungkwan didn’t really know yet, but he’d figure out soon. They got back to Seungkwan’s apartment at around nine-thirty, they made sure to be quiet because they didn’t know if Mingyu was home or not, so they snuck into Seungkwan’s room for a bit. “Want a room tour?” he asks the boy.

Hansol chuckles, “sure, I wanna know all of Boo Seungkwan’s secrets.” the blond chuckles as well. He shows the raven-haired boy his closet and all the cute clothes he has, including the ones that he plans on throwing out soon. Then he shows Hansol his makeup storage, surprisingly, he wasn’t that overwhelmed like Mingyu and Wonwoo were. Instead, Hansol was interested in everything, he asked all sorts of questions about which product did what. When he saw all of Seungkwan’s bronzers and contour, he had to ask what the difference was because his sister wouldn’t explain it well. He reaches the cabinet full of highlighters, “Woah..” he gasps looking at all the shiny packaging, “this is highlighter right?”

“Correct!” Seungkwan chuckles at Hansol, finding it super cute that he’s trying to impress him by learning about makeup, “wanna try some on?”

“Sure,” Hansol nods enthusiastically and picks out a champagne shade randomly, Seungkwan knew that this was going to look good on Hansol. The raven-haired boy sits down on the blonde’s bed and waits for Seungkwan to put it on him. The boy pulls out a fan brush and turns the ring mirror on, a bright light illuminates the room. “Okay, turn your head for me,” he tells the other boy and sits down next to Hansol.

The raven-haired boy turns his head and looks down as Seungkwan applies the highlight to his cheekbone, he applied a few layers (because you can’t go wrong with highlighter), “ooh~” he coos at the other boy.

“Does it look good?” Hansol asked turning his head to look at Seungkwan.

Nodding, Seungkwan gets the mirror and places it in front of the raven-haired boy to see the final result, “you’re all glowed up.” he chuckles.

“I can see why this stuff is addicting,” the other chuckles and gives Seungkwan a smile. The blonde put the mirror, brush, and highlight away and he sits comfortably next to Hansol, looking at him softly. His lips part as he looks at Hansol and he finds himself leaning in close to the other boy, _incredibly_ close, he can feel Hansol’s breaths against his skin. The moment was right, their lips were close. Seungkwan is the one to pull himself together and press his fruity-scented lips against Hansols.

Hansol was right. Seungkwan did taste like cherries.


	4. bathroom confessions and chan ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back finally with another chapter!!  
> its a bit angsty and sexy(?) this time so I hope you enjoy!!

It was a pretty early evening for a Friday night and Mingyu and Wonwoo were studying quietly in the younger's room, they both were in a history class together so they could share notes and make comments if something was wrong. During their study breaks, they would bring out sweets and soda and go crazy with them since who knew how long they were going to stay up studying. Sipping from his iced coffee, Mingyu highlighted a few important dates in his notes making sure he would look at them again later on. "Hey hyung," the younger calls Wonwoo over to him and the fox-eyed boy peers over Mingyu's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Wonwoo leans against the desk where all of Mingyu's notes were and steals the youngers iced coffee to take a sip from it.  
  
"Do you think the test is going to ask questions about the Goryeo Dynasty?" asks Mingyu looking at his hyung with wide eyes.  
  
The dark-haired boy nods, "yeah, we may not have gone over it much, but it's definitely going to be on the test" he says handing the younger his iced coffee back.  
  
"Ugh," Mingyu groans and leans back in his chair "I hate history. The teacher doesn't teach us crap." he scratches in his seat and then looks towards Wonwoo who chuckled softly at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," the older boy apologizes "it's just you're cute when you pout and complain." The taller boy only chuckles and he brings himself closer to the fox-eyed male, pressing a soft kiss onto Wonwoo's lips.  
  
Wonwoo chuckles again, "cute," he says with a soft smile. Both of them hear the apartment door open and close and footsteps tip-toeing through the area. They both turn to Mingyu's door curiously, "that must be Seungkwan and Hansol," says the older boy.  
  
"Want to go spy on them?" Mingyu whispers with a grin. Wonwoo nods and they both sneak out of the room and tip-toe towards Seungkwan's room, making sure they were hidden and out of sight from the others. When they peeked into the youngers room, they saw that Hansol was getting a small room tour and that they were looking at Seungkwan's make-up. "Wow, Hansol really seems to be into this stuff," Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo.  
  
The older boy nods, "Hansol's doing it to impress Seungkwan though" he says whispering as well. They continue to watch and stay hidden. Seungkwan pulls out highlighter and Hansol then retreats to the bed, waiting for the blonde, Mingyu was going to comment something but Wonwoo stopped him from speaking. Seungkwan sits down next to Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo watch the blonde apply the highlighter to Hansol's cheekbone, there was so much tension in the room; everyone could secretly feel it. Wonwoo turns to Mingyu with a slight shrug, his face saying "what's going on between them?"  
  
Mingyu replies in return "I don't know? Nothing's happening," they both look back towards Seungkwan and Hansol and they both seem to be incredibly close to each other; Mingyu tries his best to peek into the room as best he could without getting noticed. Seungkwan kisses Hansol. Mingyu and Wonwoo both widen their eyes and pull out their phones to get it all on record. The kiss looked like it was soft and pure, as a first kiss should probably be; it lasted for around ten seconds. Seungkwan pulls away from Hansol's (addictive) lips and looks at the raven-haired boy surprised before Hansol reconnects their lips for a second time. Mingyu quietly fanboys while Wonwoo's mouth was agape while watching the scene.  
  
The kiss was more tender and loving than the previous, Hansol was mainly leading them along but secretly Seungkwan was putting in some effort. Suddenly, Seungkwan places his hand on Hansol's thigh and pulls the younger boy closer to him and slickly slides into his lap (insert Mingyu's internal screaming); the kiss turns deep and a bit lustful. Hansol gets surprised as the older boy slides into his lap to break the space between them, he wraps his arms around the blonde inputting himself into the deep kiss more. Mingyu gives Wonwoo a "ARE YOU SEEING THIS?! MY BABY IS GROWING UP!" look and goes back to recording all of it on his phone. The kiss, or makeout session, had been going on for a while, by now we would think that the two would be getting somewhere. Hansol starts to sneakily slide his hand up Seungkwan's blouse, causing the blonde to let out a quiet moan; we don't know what was going on inside his mind at the moment, it could be good or bad. The blonde turns a bright shade of red and places his hands on Hansol's shoulders to push his lips away from the younger boy. They look at each other, slightly out of breath, Hansol leans in for another kiss but Seungkwan places his finger on the younger's lips preventing him from making another move. "Uhm," he stutters turning even redder "I'm sorry.."  
  
"For what?" Hansol whispers holding onto the blonde, continuing to hold him close.  
  
"This feels wrong," Seungkwan says sliding off Hansol's lap and sitting on his mattress "you should go.." Hansol seems to respect the blonde's decision and he starts to stand up from the bed, Mingyu and Wonwoo take their time to retreat back to Mingyu's room before they would get noticed. Seungkwan and Hansol leave the room and head towards the door, "uhm," the blonde blushes with embarrassment as he looks down "the date was really nice, I'm not going to lie."  
  
"I had a lot of fun," Hansol says looking at Seungkwan "I enjoyed this." Seungkwan nods and escorts the raven-haired boy towards the door but they both stop to say their goodbyes, "see you around maybe?"  
  
"If you come to visit me at the store," the blonde says leaning in the door frame. Hansol leans in and places a soft kiss on Seungkwan's lips before giving him a smile and heading down the hallway. Seungkwan can still the taste of Hansol's lips on his; it's a nice feeling. He watches Hansol walk down the hallway before he closes the door and retreats back to his room where Wonwoo and Mingyu were sitting on his bed about to interrogate him.  
  
"You and Hansol made out?!" Mingyu shouts crossing his arms "I told you to kiss him, not suck on his tongue!"  
  
Seungkwan blushed, "hey, this is no way related to your "oh if you kiss him, I'll give you twenty bucks" thing!"  
  
"Then why you'd make out with him?" Wonwoo questions giving the younger a certain look.  
  
"I-I don't know!" the blonde retorts with a blush still on his face "I just wanted to..so I did.."  
  
Mingyu isn't convinced, "why'd you kick him out when you were the one who got this sudden wave of confidence and made out in his lap? Huh?" he leans against Wonwoo and crosses his arms across his chest, demanding an answer.  
  
Seungkwan continued to blush, "get out of my room! You two aren't my parents, okay!" Wonwoo chuckles, he only wanted to mess with Seungkwan, so he takes Mingyu and drags both of them out of the youngers room letting Seungkwan have his peace for once.  
  
It was now Sunday and Seungkwan had not talked to Hansol at all. Nothing had come up on Hansol's Instagram so maybe he was ignoring Seungkwan? He wanted to text Hansol, but he was too embarrassed about what had happened on their date. "Maybe he doesn't like me," he told himself as he was sorting through a new pr package that he got in the mail yesterday. Recently, a lot of makeup companies had been sending him products to review; of course, he wants to review and try on it all, but he didn't have that kind of time. Seungkwan felt his phone ring in his pocket, so he pulls it out to find a text from Jeonghan.  
  
_[ angel ]_  
_hey, Seungcheol has an event and I need to go to support him._  
_Could you watch Chan for us for the day? We'll pay you._

  
  
_[ kwannie ]_  
_Of course! I was planning on coming over any to film so it works out for me_

  
  
_[ angel ]_  
_Thanks so much, Boo!_  
  
Smiling at his phone, Seungkwan starts to pack up the makeup that was sent to him, this time, he was sent a new palette, foundation, and some new lipstick; he assumed it was apart of a new makeup line. "I gotta go," he tells his roommate who surprisingly wasn't with his boyfriend for once "I have to babysit and film."  
  
Mingyu nods as he takes a sip of his lunch sandwich, "alright, I'll be here the whole time. By the way, have you talked with Hansol at all?"  
  
Seungkwan blushes slightly, "n-no...I think he's too nervous too and so am I" he confesses "I don't want to talk about it, okay!" then he runs out of the apartment and starts to leave the building complex heading towards Jeonghan's house. But, on the way, he stops at Starbucks to get a fruity tea so he can enjoy something sweet for his mid-morning. When he arrives at his hyung's house, he knocks on the door and waits for someone to let him in; Chan is the one to open the door with a bright smile on his face. "Hyung!" he beams to the older boy as he lets Seungkwan in "why are you here?"  
  
Jeonghan scoops up his child and holds Chan in his arms comfortably, "baby, Seungkwan is going to watch you for the day. Do you think you can be nice to him?"  
  
Chan nods, clinging to his parent, "yes, appa. I will."  
  
"We're going to have a great time, Chan," Seungkwan says with a bright smile "but first, I have to film something."  
  
"That's alright," says Jeonghan "Chan needs to take an hour nap since he just had lunch. Feel free to take him out because he loves staying inside all day." The two take Chan up to his room and tuck him in for his nap before Jeonghan would leave. Seungkwan retreats to his filming room and starts to set up the stuff he was going to review; he double-checked to see if he had brought his other makeup with him, which he did. Seungkwan had finally gotten a hang of how the camera worked so he could finally film by himself now. "Alright, the camera is set up, I have all the makeup in front of me, so I think I'm good?" he says to himself "okay, let's get this show on the road."  
  
He checks his phone super quickly before starting, "Hello everyone, it's Boo, and welcome back to another video! Today we are going to be reviewing a new makeup line that was sent to me the other day that I've been dying to review," he says beginning to hold up all the products he has been sent "we've got new foundation to review, new lipsticks, and a new palette, so this is going to be a lot of fun!" putting everything except the foundation down, he starts to introduce the item, talking about which company it was from, whether it light to medium or medium to full coverage, all that kind of stuff. "Alright, before we get to applying the foundation to my face, we gotta prime it so let's do that now," he pulls his primer out and spreads it all over his face, letting it settle onto his skin.  
  
"Now, let's get to the foundation," he pulls out the shade list and tries to figure out which tint he was "mnh, I'm probably this medium-pale shade, so let's just go with that today." he pulls out a foundation bottle and swatches the color on his hand before taking a brush out and started to apply it all around his face. "Wow," he looked at his face in the mirror, examining his skin up close to see how well the foundation covered him up "they really meant it when they said full coverage. Okay, so far the foundation looks really amazing, my skin looks fricken gorgeous. Now we should probably test how a concealer works with this, so I'm gonna use my favorite concealer for this." Seungkwan takes out a long, thin cylinder shaped bottle from out of his makeup bag, and started to apply the concealer around his undereye and forehead area before blending it out with a brush. "Mnh," he hums to himself. Pulling out the mirror, the blonde examines himself, trying to determine whether the concealer mixed well with his foundation, "so far, it looks pretty good. I think they mixed pretty great." He then pulls out his setting powder and starts to press the powder over his concealer to bake. "Okay, let's do the eyes. I'm really excited to start digging into this palette because the colors are super gorgeous," he grins pulling out the palette and opened it up to show the camera all the beautiful colors that were included. "Oh my god," he gasps "this arrangement is so pretty." Seungkwan admires the palette even more before he starts to dig in. "Alright, I kinda want to do a simple bronzy look for the eyes, so I'm going to dig into this soft brown shade for my transition shade," he grabs one of his brushes and starts to blend one of the colors onto his lid, evening it out as he went.  
  
He sticks with doing his right eye first so he can have something to reference off of once he does his left eye. "Hm, now I'm going to take this darker brown and blend a little bit of that into the corner of my eye," he says taking a new brush and dipped it into the darker shade before he started to softly blend it onto the corner of his lid. They seemed to be blending pretty well so far. "Ooh~ pretty," he commented, "okay now, I'm going to take this shiny, bronzy metallic shade and blend that all over my lid because I want to look sparkly today." Grinning, the boy takes a new brush and dips it into the metallic shade so he can blend it all over his lid, "oh my god, this looks too good to be true," he gasps "damn I look good." He finishes up his right eye with eyeliner, mascara, and then some shadow on his lower lash line. "Now that we've done this eye, it's time to move onto the other one," he says smiling and quickly finishes up by doing his left eye. After doing his eye makeup, he dusts off the setting powder that was setting the concealer under his eyes, "wow, my under eyes look snatched," he says looking in the mirror "I don't look a day over sixteen." Seungkwan stops fawning over himself and then gets to his blush and contour, which were pretty easy for him, it's kinda hard to mess up blush and contour. Then he got to highlighter, which he religiously uses because he loves to glow from miles away _**(me too tbh)**_ , he applied it to his cheekbones, forehead, and a little bit on his nose. "Okay, now it's time to dig into the lipsticks," he says "now they sent me all the shades in the collection, so I sadly can't wear all of them right now. Mnh, which one should I wear today?" Humming, the blonde looks through all the shades and swatches a few on his hand, showing them to the camera too, "I think I'll go with this cerise color, it's like this cute pinky shade," Seungkwan starts to apply the color to his lips "crap that's pretty."  
  
Once he's finished with his makeup, he pulls out his setting spray and douses himself in it so it can stay in place all day. "Okay everyone, this is the final look! I like it a lot, honestly." Seungkwan continues to examine himself in the mirror, he really can't get over the fact that he looks super stunning. "So, to review the products that I was sent, the only two I can approve of at the moment is the palette and the lipsticks. I have to wait until the end of the day to see how my foundation turns out," he says "the concealer mixed with the foundation amazingly so far. Anyway, I hope you all really like this look and I'll be back at the end of the day to conclude the review. I can't really bring you guys with me today to vlog but maybe another time I will, who knows," the blonde says his goodbyes and turns off the camera to stop recording. He quickly sets the camera up to do a few pictures and then transfers all the video and photo files to the computer so he can edit everything later. Chan knocks on the door and enters the door, "hyung?" he calls out Seungkwan's name with a yawn.  
  
"Yes baby?" the blonde calls out turning in his chair to face the younger.  
  
"I'm hungry," the younger boy says "I want food."  
  
Seungkwan checks the time, it was around 1:10 PM, maybe he should take him and Chan out to a lunch because he was starting to get hungry himself. "I'm hungry too. Do you wanna go out and get some food?" Jeonghan had also left Seungkwan a bit of money just in case.  
  
The little boy nods, "yeah..can we?" he asks cutely (who could say no to baby Chan's cute face?).  
  
"Of course," Seungkwan sits up from the chair and grabs his bag that had his wallet, keys, and other important things in it before he went into the kitchen with Chan. "Where would you want to eat?"  
  
"I want fried squid!" the child says enthusiastically "please hyung~ can we get fried squid? I haven't had it in a while."  
  
"Are you sure that your parents would be alright with it?" Seungkwan asks looking down at Chan.  
  
The younger boy nods, "yes! They told me I could have fried squid sometime this weekend but it hasn't happened yet."  
  
"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," the blonde says "how about you and I go out and have sushi, then I can talk to your parents about having fried squid for dinner?"  
  
Nodding again, Chan gives Seungkwan his approval. They leave the house and head uptown for some food, Chan said he knew where the best sushi place was. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated in this nice booth and Chan was given crayons and a coloring sheet to keep him occupied. "What are you coloring, Chan?"  
  
"The dino!" the younger boy says enthusiastically "what color should I make the tri..cera..tops..?" Chan struggled to pronounce triceratops but Seungkwan found it to be the cutest thing ever.  
  
"Make it blue," the blonde says. He just so happens to find his eyes scanning the restaurant, he noticed the fine set up of everything and couldn't help but fawn over it a little bit. His eyes fall upon a boy dressed in a white top and nice blue jeans. He was so familiar. Wait, why was Hansol here? Seungkwan starts to blush a brighter color than the actual blush on his cheeks, he turns back to Chan immediately, "s-so, what are you going to order, Chan?"  
  
The younger boy looks at Seungkwan and puts his crayons down so he can actually look at the menu, "I want shrimp sushi, hyung." the waiter arrives and Seungkwan orders their food for them, he couldn't help but look at Hansol from time to time too. Taking a sip from his drink, Seungkwan seemed to be invested in Chan's coloring, "wow, looking good so far."  
  
"Thanks, hyung!" the boy smiles back at Seungkwan and then puts his crayons down so he can take a sip from his orange juice. "When is our food coming?"  
  
"Soon," the blonde says. Chan looks at Seungkwan, he seems to be peering over his shoulder. So the boy turns to see what Chan was peering at. Oh fuck. It was Hansol. "Uhm, Chan would you excuse me for a minute? I have to use the restroom."  
  
"Sure hyung," the younger says "don't be gone too long though." Hansol and Seungkwan retreat to the men's bathroom, luckily it was empty. "Can we talk?" says Hansol "about what happened Friday?"  
  
Seungkwan doesn't want to talk about it, but deep down he really does, so he nods, "yeah, we probably should anyway. But let's make this quick, I'm babysitting and I don't want Chan to be out there all by himself for a while."  
  
Hansol nods as well, "that's fine, I'll get straight to the point then. That kiss or makeout session or whatever we had, did you mean any of that? I mean, every time I kissed you back, I meant every single bit of it."  
  
The blonde stays silent and he takes time to collect his thoughts, "look, the thing is I don't know if I like you or not. Yeah, you've proven to me that you're sweet, generous, handsome, and just plain out accepting to me; but I just don't know how I feel yet, okay?"  
  
"I love you," Hansol says "I know how I feel but I'll give you time and space in the meantime, okay?"  
  
"Okay.." whispers Seungkwan "we can still be friends, alright?"  
  
"Alright, and by the way, you look beautiful today," the raven-haired boy says. They both leave the restroom and return back to their spots in the restaurant. Chan was waiting politely at the table with his food right in front of him, "hyung, our food arrived!"  
  
Seungkwan sits down and casts the boy a smile, "really? I can't wait to dig in!" They eat lunch and finish at around 3:15 PM, Seungkwan had some extra money in his wallet so he decided to take Chan along with him to go to the store and pick up some new makeup (Chan obviously didn't mind). "Hyung, why do you like makeup?" the little boy asks as he scanning the aisle with Seungkwan. Looking away from the mirror, the blonde looks down at Chan.  
  
"Well, I just like looking pretty," he replies and gets back to checking his makeup in the mirror "makeup is fun."  
  
"And anyone can wear it?" Chan asks again.  
  
Seungkwan nods knowing that he's taught Chan well, "of course they can."  
  
(They go back to Jeonghan's house for around 5:00 PM and by then Seungcheol and Jeonghan are back. Seungkwan finishes filming his review and then stays the night to edit the video and hang out. Hansol texts him in the meantime.  
  
_[ hansol ]_  
_I really meant what I said in the bathroom earlier._  
_I like you a lot._  
_You're beautiful, funny, easy to talk to, and the most honest person I've met._  
_I don't care if you wear makeup, that honestly makes you super unique and talented._  
_Idk if youre gonna see this bc it is like midnight. anyway._  
_good night/morning beautiful ♡_  
  
_Read 1:30)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s: baby chan gives me life bye.


	5. festivals and heartbreaks ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I WENT TO EUROPE THIS SUMMER AND I WAS ONLY FOCUSING ON THIS GYUHOON ONE-SHOT (btw check it out its called lust for life).
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!

Mingyu was heading down the hallway to his apartment with groceries in one hand and keys in the other; when he unlocked the door, he entered the apartment but almost tripped over a gathering of packages. Stumbling into the residence, he let out a groan and shut the door, yelling at his roommate, "Boo Seungkwan, you better do something about this packages before I destroy all your make-up!"  
  
The blonde came out of his room with a glare and setting powder all over his face and shirt, "you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Then please get rid of these packages," Mingyu repeated entering the kitchen, "I don't want to trip over them again." Pouting, the younger starting to pick up all the boxes and moved them into his room, they were most likely PR of make-up that companies sent him. Speaking of make-up, he hit 50,000 subscribers on YouTube. Seungkwan was so stunned at how he even got that far, although, he thoroughly enjoyed making videos and trying out new products. However, the products that he didn't like, he gave to his sisters because they constantly begged for new makeup (and he had to make them stop complaining somehow). He moved all the boxes into his room, arranging them so they wouldn't make his room look messy or wouldn't be in the way. He put one of the small packages on his bed and examined it, wondering what it could be; he grabbed the scissors off his table and opened the package. Inside was a little, cute bottle. "Huh," he whispers as he took it out of the box and examined it closely. He found out that it was a new primer so he put it in another box that was full of new stuff that he needed to try out. While sorting through makeup, Mingyu came into his room and watched him silently, Seungkwan was so into organizing, he didn't even notice the older boy watching him.  
  
"Have you talked to Hansol at all?" the tall male sat down on the blonde's bed, watching the younger's face slightly brighten up, yet also sadden.  
  
"No," he automatically replied, "we haven't spoken in a while. It feels awkward now that we've made out and that he really likes me-"  
  
Mingyu interrupts, "Seungkwan, he cares about you so much. He wants to be the perfect boyfriend, he just wants to hold you when you're sad or frightened. He's loyal Boo, believe me, he can't imagine him cheating on another boy."  
  
Signing, Seungkwan continued organizing his makeup, "Mingyu, you don't understand how much of a trust issue I have with guys these days. I've.." he paused, wanting to collect himself before he burst out bawling in front of his best friend. "I've never experienced love before, I don't know what it feels like."  
  
Entering the blonde's room, Mingyu smiles and sits next to the younger on his bed, casting him a sweet, friendly look, "when you're in love it's sweet like candy, you feel like you're flying; you feel all sorts of amazing things. You get to smile all day, the world all of a sudden becomes beautiful, and your heart sometimes just wants to burst from your chest." Rustling the smaller boys hair, he reaches towards Seungkwan's hand and holds it tight, trying to squeeze all the bad energy out of it and only bring back positive vibes. "Seungkwan, you're going to fall in love one day, and trust me, you don't need to be scared or hesitant."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It was a regular Tuesday, Seungkwan was organizing new makeup that had arrived the other day and needed to set it up on display so people could buy it. The other employees were helping out customers or on lunch break, but Seungkwan really enjoyed organizing, it kept him busy and occupied. Humming Lana Del Rey, the blonde was putting lipsticks away, examining them and admiring, secretly wanting to steal them and swatch them on his hand. A small girl peeked her head out of nowhere and examined what Seungkwan was doing, the blonde noticed her and cast her a smile, "you're Hansol's sister, aren't you?" He continued to organize makeup, there was just so much he needed to put away. "Did your brother not come with you today?" Seungkwan didn't know why he asked that. He was tired and didn't know what time it was, he stayed up a little bit longer than he should have last night, homework and all.  
  
"Hansol's busy today," she says with a mischievous smile "but I decided to come down here and see how you were."  
  
"Well, that's very nice of you," the blonde replied setting a now empty cardboard box down and looking directly at the young girl "is there anything that you are looking for? We got so much new makeup in the past week."  
  
Humming, the girl's mischievous smile turned into a smirk, "so what do you think about my brother? I'm just curious, yanno?"  
  
The blonde chuckles, "I get it. You want us together like every teenage girl who doesn't have a love life."  
  
"He's told me so much about you!" the girl beams, "you're the perfect match for him. Hansol is obsessed with you. In this past week, I've found him watching your videos every time I peek in his room."  
  
"You're bluffing," Seungkwan retorts sassily "look, kid, you're too young to understand what love is, okay? Let the adults work out their feelings themselves."  
  
"You two have worked out your feelings!" she exclaims, "you just haven't realized it yet."  
  
"You're getting on my nerves, can you just buy some makeup and go?" he grabbed a pair of scissors and began to unpack the next box of makeup. Seungkwan was obviously blushing, he just didn't want to admit it. He was also too scared to admit that his feelings were still undecided, but no one needed to know that right? After continuing to talk with Hansol's sister, he finds out her name is Sophia and she's very close with her brother, the two were so relatable and bonded well. When he got home, the boy had more boxes waiting for him at the door, sighing, he picked all of them up and moved them into his room. At this point, 1/4 of his room was filled with packages and he didn't know what to do. He only had time to do Instagram videos at this point and only took one day of the week to film and edit a YouTube video. He didn't just want to do reviews on new makeup. Wait. He had an idea. Grabbing his phone, the younger slid into the 'booseoksoon' group chat and sent the following message:  
  
 ** _[ boo ]_**  
 ** _okay hoes i have a proposal for you:_**  
 ** _do my makeup in my next youtube video_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ seok ]_**  
 ** _i wanna make you bootiful!! :D_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ soon ]_**  
 ** _he's already beautiful!!!_**  
 ** _we'll make him look extra pretty_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ seok ]_**  
 ** _lets try and give him a look that screams he wants to suck dick_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ boo ]_**  
 ** _okay nevermind then._**  
  
Tomorrow, the three had only one class and that was at noon and then it ended at 1:30 that afternoon, so the trio had plenty of time after that to film. He was subtly scared but he had seen plenty of videos where YouTubers got their makeup done by their friends so he should know what he was expecting, right? (those two better not destroy his makeup). Packing up his makeup bag that morning, Seungkwan got all his school work together and double checked to see that he had finished everything. He liked to stay on top of his work, as much as he hated most of it, it made him look good and he didn't like having bad grades. He finally left his apartment and headed towards one of the lecture halls for class; he met up with Wonwoo on the way, who was heading to economics. They quickly said hi but then right away had to enter each other's classrooms for a lecture. Shortly after Boo had arrived, his other two friends had finally arrived and plopped a seat next to him, they exchanged notes that they didn't have before class started. "Ready for this afternoon?" Soonyoung had asked eyeing his friend weirdly.  
  
"If one of you destroy any of my makeup, I will personally burn you and make you buy me that item again," Seungkwan rejoined with an attitude.  
  
"W-we promise not to destroy your makeup, 'Kwannie," Seokmin replied nervously. Secretly he was scared. He has seen Seungkwan angry and it isn't beautiful (you don't wanna know, trust me). The class began and the trio began taking notes, it was mainly Seungkwan because Seokmin was slacking off and Soonyoung already fell asleep. Wow, how lazy are they? During the entire lecture, Seungkwan kept thinking back to what Hansol's sister said, "you two have worked out your feelings!" and "you just haven't realized it yet." It made him think. Did he love Hansol? He still wasn't sure. When he kissed Hansol that night, his mind was in a different place, he wanted something but he also just wanted nothing. His heart screamed "let him have your way with you!" but his conscience screamed back "stay pure! Don't do anything you'll regret." As much as he wanted to let his heart win this battle, he had to accept the truth and let his conscience take over. Throughout the entire lesson, Seungkwan felt like he had thought about Hansol the entire time, his conscience and heart were arguing again, it's like they had to constantly fight.   
  
"The heart wants what the heart wants!"  
  
"Shut up, you don't know what you want!"  
  
"At least I'm the reason Seungkwan got through high school,"  
  
"Could you two shut up!" Seungkwan's brain intervened, they were sadly the witness who had to go through this bullshit all the time. When Seungkwan's brain yelled at his heart and conscience, the lecture had been over and everyone was starting to leave the room. "Seungkwan, are you alright?" Soonyoung asked as the trio left the classroom.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to be zoning out," Seokmin added, "are you alright, Boo?"  
  
Shrugging, he was unsure how he felt. Seungkwan didn't want to tell his best friends about his boy situation but at the same time he did, Seokmin and Soonyoung had always been there for Seungkwan. "If I tell you this, will you keep it a secret?"  
  
The two boys nod silently.  
  
"You remember Hansol, right? Well...I don't know if I have feelings for him," the blonde says "it feels like my heart and conscience are bickering with each other to figure out who's right and wrong."  
  
"What does your heart want, then?" Seokmin asked.  
  
"My heart wants him. It wants Hansol," the blonde whispers out. The trio, by then, was already walking along the pavement outside; leaving the lecture hall to head towards Jeonghan's place to film the next video "but my conscience doesn't want him. What should I do?" Seokmin and Soonyoung walked and thought in silence, Seungkwan was needy for an answer; by then they had all arrived at Jeonghan's house. "Guys, you've been silent for a while," the blonde said. He took out the keys from his wallet and unlocked the house, Jeonghan gave Seungkwan a key to their house just in case of emergency and if he wanted to come in and film. They entered the nice house and put their school bags on the couch that was near the door and headed towards the kitchen so they could get a snack and drink. "So?" the blonde repeated himself to make sure his friends got the message.  
  
"I was thinking," Seokmin sat down at the counter and glanced towards Soonyoung, "it sounds to me that you like him."  
  
"Same," Soonyoung agreed, "I think you like him, Seungkwan. Whether you like it or not, you like him."  
  
Seungkwan looks at his friends and gives them an uneasy glance, "but I don't know if I like him guys...I told you, my feelings are mixed up."  
  
"Well maybe there's going to be a sign," Seokmin cast a bright smile towards his younger friend, "let's do your makeup now?"  
  
Bringing his friends into the studio, they admired how beautiful and organized it was, Soonyoung was mainly admiring the foundation shades and how pretty they looked. Setting the camera up, Seungkwan had his friends sit at the table and wait until he was ready, "Seokmin, stop touching my brushes or I will beat you" he retorted towards his friend as he headed towards his seat that was in between his two friends and gave Seokmin a little glare before he scooted closer to the table and quickly organized his makeup.  
  
"Is the camera rolling?" Soonyoung asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"Yes, it is," Seungkwan replied, "okay, please don't mess up my makeup."  
  
"No promises,"  
  
Starting out with his intro, Seungkwan introduced his friends and told the camera that they've been with him since the beginning and barely know anything about makeup. Soonyoung wanted to put foundation on Seungkwan's skin right away, the blonde was trying to protest but his friends were doing his makeup, not him. Although Soonyoung applied a darker foundation shade onto his friends face, the blonde was not impressed. The foundation was blended out unevenly, Seungkwan's face looked cakey and odd. Seokmin applied concealer and he tried his best to apply it in the right spots and blend it. "What does this even do?" he asked.  
  
"It makes you not look dead inside," Seungkwan replied, "and it makes you look younger." Soonyoung was holding a brush and a small container. Oh God, it was setting powder. "Hyung, do you know what that is?" Seungkwan asked worriedly.  
  
Looking down at the product in his hand, the older boy shook his head, "no idea what this does, I just see you using it in your videos all the time."  
  
"And you don't take note to what it's called?" Seungkwan answered.  
  
"He's not a makeup expert, Seungkwan," Seokmin commented as he put the concealer and beauty blender on the table and went to grab the contour palette while grabbing a brush. "You use this for making your cheeks thinner, right?"  
  
Seungkwan gave his friend a weird look, "I don't know, you tell me." Soonyoung began patting the setting powder on Seungkwan's face with the brush and powder was starting to get all over the blonde's clothes as well as the floor. "Kwon Soonyoung that setting powder cost me fifty bucks you better be careful!"  
  
"Sorry, Boo.."  
  
It took around an hour for the duo to get their friend's makeup "done". Seungkwan looked at himself in the mirror, his foundation and concealer were uneven and patchy; his contour actually looked good but his blush was too dolly and bright. His eye makeup was a mess, he doesn't even know what was going on up there, it was a disaster. Eyeliner was smugged and definitely not even, the eyeshadow was in mayhem, how did Seokmin manage to even get the shadows on his eyes in general. And to add, there was a little bit of a mess on the table and floor but Seungkwan would make his friends clean that up. Concluding the video, the blonde forced the others to do his iconic kiss to the camera which concluded the video and filming. "Okay, you two clean up this mess while I take my makeup off," he said grabbing makeup wipes from the table.  
  
"How much was all this stuff?" Soonyoung asked sitting up from his seat with a slight groan.  
  
"Well, everything on the table ranges from five dollars to around two hundred dollars?" the blonde replies looking in the mirror as he did so, "it depends, to be honest."  
  
Seokmin gives his friend a weird look as he starts cleaning up the mess he and his friend made. It took the two around twenty minutes to clean up and then they all decided to head back home; Seungkwan puts all the footage on his computer so he can edit it at his dorm with some warm, delicious food. When he got back to his dorm, Mingyu didn't seem to be home, so his first reaction was to head straight to the kitchen and heat up leftovers Mingyu made the other day. He first put his phone and computer in his room before heading to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to look for leftovers but instead found his lunch that he forgot to finish yesterday: hamburger and cheese fries. Oh yes, this could do. He didn't care if it was unhealthy, it was calling his name and he was starving. The blonde heated up the food and got out a glass of coke and took a sip of it as he waited for his meal to heat up, he just couldn't wait to get his hands on it. When his meal finished heating up, he got it out of the microwave and brought it into his room, when he hopped on his bed, he noticed that he had some notifications on his phone. Putting the food down on his nightstand, he sat down on the mattress and grabbed his phone to find out that he had a notification from Hansol.  
  
 ** _[ hansol ]_**  
 ** _hey, i know it's still awkward between us but for now i just want to be friends. there's a music festival this weekend and i was  
wondering if you wanted to come with me? i have an extra ticket if you wanted to go sooooo_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ boo ]_**  
 ** _I would like that._**  
 ** _sure, i'd love to go with you to the festival. what time were you planning on going_** saturday ** _?_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ hansol ]_**  
 ** _i was planning on going around noon or maybe earlier, whatever floats your boat._**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ boo ]_**  
 ** _noon sounds good, you could pick me up for 11:30 or 11:45?_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ hansol ]_**  
 ** _sounds good, Boo. see you_** saturday ** _or maybe earlier ;)_**  
 ** __**  
 ** _[ boo ]_**  
 **** _we'll see ;)_  
  
Seungkwan laughed a little, he didn't realize how happy he felt after that laugh, jubilant even. He was blushing even, but all he did was laugh and smile at a comment, then he put his phone down so he could start eating his hamburger. For the rest of the evening, he edited the video and transferred a few pictures to his phone just because he wanted some more memories. When he was ready to upload the video, he did some of his homework as he waited for YouTube to except and post the video; after around an hour, it finally posted to the internet. Grinning, the younger went to his Instagram and promoted the video along with playing around with the filters on Stories. Mingyu came home later that evening, it seemed like he had a late class and wanted to get a quick trip to the gym before he came home. He peeked into the youngers room and quickly stole a french fry, "isn't that my hamburger?"  
  
"No, it's mine," Seungkwan answered taking a bite out of his food, "by the way, Hansol is taking me to the music festival this weekend, so I probably won't be here for the whole day."  
  
"Ooh," the elder cooed to the blonde, "going on a date with your boy toy?"  
  
Blushing lightly, the younger pouted, "oh shut up, it's not a date. It's just a..date.."  
  
"Whatever, Boo," Mingyu grinned "that boy likes you, a lot. Keep that in mind." He leaves Seungkwan's room and the younger is left blushing.  
  
  
\---  
  


It was already Saturday. Seungkwan was in his room trying to pick an outfit and there were clothes all over the floor, from oversized sweaters to overalls. He didn't know what to wear, in the back of his mind, he secretly wanted to look especially good for Hansol; he didn't know why. Seungkwan needed an outfit that could go with his makeup, he was planning on doing a cute, pink look with glitter. He had even used a hairspray that would dye his hair light pink for the day and then wash out when he showered that evening. After searching some more, the blonde found some cute, black, ripped jeans in his closet, along with a grey top that was just low-key a crop top. He then paired it with a pink bomber jacket and with sneakers. He felt so damn confident and cute.  
  
Heading over to his table that had all his makeup scattered out and ready to use; he had checked the time and it was only 11:20, so he had time to do his makeup before Hansol picked him up. Starting out with primer and foundation, the blonde applied and spread the makeup around his face, making sure he covered up all his acne and stuff. Moving onto concealer next, he applied it under his eyes, forehead, and nose, blending it out and highlighting his face with the lighter tone; he then set it with powder so it would stay in place all day. Moving onto contour next, he shaded and shaped his face with the deep, brown powder. After he was finished baking the powder, he wiped it off and then went to blush, he didn't exaggerate on it, he just wanted his cheeks to look a little rosy. Then he added highlight so he could shine brightly and blind his enemies. Moving onto the eye makeup, he used a light pink shade as his transition shade and blended it into the crease, as he was doing this he heard a knock at the door, so he stopped what he was doing to go see who wanted to be let in; Hansol was standing there. He looked completely different: his hair was bleached blonde and he was wearing a plain white shirt with a plaid flannel and black ripped jeans. "Woah," they both gasped towards each other, blushing slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Hansol apologized, "you go first."  
  
"No, no," Seungkwan shook his head and bit his lip, "you go first, you're my guest anyway." He lets the other boy into his apartment and takes him back to his room, "I'm sorry I'm done with my makeup yet. Just give me a little bit of time."  
  
"No that's okay," Hansol sits down on Seungkwan's bed and watches him for the rest of the time that it takes him to do his makeup. He was so mesmerized by Seungkwan, watching the blonde do his makeup was like watching flowers slowly start to grow and bloom. Seungkwan was a beautiful cherry blossom, he was strong, yet fragile. He wanted to cradle the elder so much, hold him when he was sad, give him kisses and hold hands. Watching Seungkwan do his makeup was more than mesmerizing, it was breathtaking. He wishes that the blonde was his. “You look beautiful,” Hansol told the elder, his expression was so soft and effortless.

Seungkwan stopped putting glitter on his face so he could turn to the younger with a flustered expression, “I’m not that beautiful, you need don’t to impress me with cheesy comments.”

“But I’m being truthful,” Hansol told the blonde, “really, you look beautiful.” Seungkwan couldn’t really do anything else but smile softly and give a quiet thank you before returning to doing his makeup; all that was left were the lips. Turning to Hansol, Seungkwan had two lipsticks in hand, one a dark pink and one a light pink. “Which one do you like better?” He asked.

Hansol bit his lip as he tried to decide which would look good on the elder, personally, Seungkwan looked good all the time; in everything, but the light pink suited him better. “I like the lighter pink,” he replies.

“Thank you,” the elder smiles and quickly applied the lipstick to his plump lips; oh how Hansol wanted to kiss those lips. “By the way, why did you bleach your hair?” Getting his setting spray, Seungkwan sprayed himself as much as possible so his makeup would stay in place all day.

“I kinda got tired of black hair,” Hansol said, “my original hair color is brown but when I got into my senior year of high school, I decided to dye it black. I just wanted to change my style, you know?”

“Of course,” the elder smiles and stands up from his seat, “other than beautiful how do you think I look?” He really didn’t know why he said that his brain was in a really strange state of mind today.

The other blonde gave Seungkwan a look, examining him from top to bottom before giving an answer, “stunning,” he told the elder “you look stunning.” Blushing, all Seungkwan could simply reply with was a soft thank you.

“Okay, I wanna take a mirror selfie really quickly and you’re going to be in it,” Seungkwan takes Hansol’s hand and drags him over to the tall, long mirror in the living room. Seungkwan pulls out the Instagram camera and squats down near the floor so he could get that perfect angle. “Dang we look cute,” the elder said right before he took the picture. Seungkwan couldn’t get over how cute they looked. “That’s adorable, you look cute,” Seungkwan really didn’t know why he said that his mind must have defiantly been in a different place today.

“I can’t help that I look so cute,” Hansol replied cheekily, “are you ready to go? I’ve got my car parked downstairs.” Seungkwan collects his bag, wallet, and sunglasses before the duo starts to head downstairs to Hansol’s car. They were both very excited, especially Seungkwan, he hadn’t been to a music festival in a while. “Oh by the way,” the two were in the car by now and they hadn’t even started driving, “I’m doing a photography project for class, do you mind if I take a few snaps of you at the festival?” Hansol asked the elder, “I can send you the pictures too, my camera and phone are hooked up by Bluetooth.”

Seungkwan nods, “of course, that sounds great.” He casts the younger a smile and they start to drive off to the festival, the radio was playing some of their favorite music, so they jammed along (which included Seungkwan screaming high notes). They got caught in a bit of traffic along the way, but the two were expecting that since it was most likely festival traffic. After taking twenty minutes to find a parking spot, the two finally arrived at the event. “Do you know who’s performing?” The elder asked as they headed towards the gates.

“I’m pretty sure MAMAMOO are performing,” Hansol replies, “they’re the main headliners, but I think Cherry Coke is also in the line up” (a/n: stan mamamoo and cherry coke pls).

“Really? I’m so excited!” Seungkwan beamed, “when’s MAMAMOO performing?”

“I think this evening,” the younger smiles, “I’m really excited, too.” He gave the elder a light look that was loving in a way; Seungkwan gave Hansol a loving look back.

Throughout the day, Hansol would take pictures of Seungkwan while they were exploring the layout of the festival grounds, looking for their favorite artists and food. A few fans even stopped to get a picture with Seungkwan, how sweet. By three that afternoon, they had seen at least four artists perform, it was so breathtaking. When it started getting dark, Seungkwan made sure he could get a view by the front stage so he could see his favorite group, Hansol thought it was so cute and couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The duo found themselves in an area away from the loud music and screaming, they sat down at a table and decided to take in the environment they placed themselves in. They seemed to be a this small, on the go bar where the college students were getting drunk and making mistakes. “Do you want me to get us a drink?” Hansol asked sincerely, he had been sweet the whole day and Seungkwan knew it was just an act to impress him. Secretly, Boo was fooled and pulled in.  
  
“How about I buy us drinks,” Seungkwan grinned to the other boy “you have boughten everything for us today, now it’s my turn.” He pulls his wallet to double check if he has enough money to buy both of them drinks and stands up with a chuckle as he watched Hansol give into the elder for once. Smiling all the way to the bar, Seungkwan waited patiently for the bartender to slide over to him, but that may be a while since there are so many people asking for drinks. The blonde turns to Hansol, who was on the other side of the bar and looking directly at him and sends the raven-haired boy a smile. Hansol smiles back. Seungkwan blushes softly and turns back to the bar where he found himself lost in his thoughts and feelings. Hansol was one of the most interesting people he has met, he was kind, funny, weird, and most importantly, friendly. Hansol had already seen the secret side of Seungkwan that he was too insecure to show people. Was he possibly in love?  
  
The bartender interrupted his thoughts, “hello, what can I get for you?”  
  
“Oh,” snapping himself out of his thoughts, the blonde orders two cokes for him and Hansol and waits. He glances back towards the raven-haired boy, who seemed to be talking to someone across from him. Hansol was handsome, Seungkwan always noticed it, but never took it for granted. His heart was beating so quickly, he couldn’t keep up with it, it knew what it wanted and seemed determined. The last time his heart beat like this was when he was in high school and starting to realize his sexuality, his first crush was Lee Dongmin, the school's sweetheart, and part-time model. All the girls had a crush on him and Seungkwan was among the few boys who had a crush on him as well. But, with the sad reality, everyone had to face, Dongmin had a beautiful girlfriend, Joohee. Seungkwan had multiple crushes during high school, but they got him nowhere; he found it nice to just crush than date boys. But what about Hansol? His heart began beating more and he placed his hand over his chest, begging it to calm down silently.  
  
“As they say,” someone at the bar said to him “the heart wants what the heart wants.” Seungkwan looked at them confusedly and he was so dumb that it took him this long to realize what he wanted. Hansol. He wanted him. He wanted the sweet kisses, warm hugs, and all the things couples did that he thought were cheesy. Why did it take him so long to realize this? The drinks had been sitting in front of him for the past two minutes and he didn’t even remember when the bartender placed them there. Seungkwan needed to let the night continue on with no bumps in the road and smooth sales. “Good luck,” the same person said sitting next to him; they raised a glass to the younger who proceeded to take a sip of the coke from his glass.  
  
“Thank you,” the blonde muttered taking the glasses in both hands and stepped away from the bar to head back to the seat where Hansol was sitting. But, back to the original though, what should Seungkwan do about his feelings? Confess them? Wait and let them sit until he’s comfortable? He’s unsure; stuck. Is he even sure that he likes Hansol that way? His heart is saying yes, but his conscious is saying maybe. He doesn’t know who to trust. Why can’t he make up his mind?  
  
Everything started to feel like it was happening in slow motion all of a sudden, he turned the corner of the bar and everything seemed to stop for some reason. When he looked over at his table he saw a terrifying sight. Hansol kissing someone else. His heart dropped but he could still feel it beating faster than a horse racing at the Kentucky Derby. His hands were numb and felt the glasses fall out of his grip and smash to the floor; all attention was on him, Seungkwan couldn’t handle it. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he turned and ran out of the bar as fast as he could with Hansol screaming his name behind him. Feelings decided or not, the blonde felt hurt and betrayed, his heart felt like it had been shattered into thousands of pieces; it couldn't be put back together anymore. It had been broken enough, this was the last thing he needed.  
  
He kept running, he didn't know where he wanted to go, he just wanted to get away from this place. He ended up in the parking lot, it was dark yet not quiet, drunk college students were coming back to their cars after a long day of drinking and getting high. Crying, the blonde pulled his phone out, Hansol was spamming him with texts and calls but he had to ignore them, he called the closest thing he could ever call home, "S-Soonyoung?"  
  
Picking up the phone, the older friend answered, "Seungkwan? What's up?" Starting to bawl into the phone, Seungkwan couldn't even speak, he just cried. "'Kwannie, what's wrong?? What happened?"  
  
"J-Just pick me up from the festival.." the blonde said "please...I can't be here anymore.." He heard a few awkward shuffles come from the other side of the line and he was met with Seokmin's soothing voice. "Seungkwan, what's wrong? Please, we're your best friends.."  
  
Sniffling and wiping his tears, not at all concerned about his makeup, it was already ruined at this point; he had mascara running down his cheeks, his foundation had cracked and broken apart, and his lipstick was smugged. He didn't care, it's not like he was trying to impress anyone anymore. "Just please..pick me up," he says quietly "I'll tell you later, okay?"  
  
Hearing a sigh come from the other side, he knew that his friends could be there for him, "of course, we'll try to be there as soon as possible." They soon hung up and the blonde was left in the parking lot alone; in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for feels but its gonna get better i promise :))  
> hopefully i can get the story finished soon since it is almost finished!! but im glad yall love it so far and i hope to see you in the next chapter!!


	6. first kisses and you ♡

Soonyoung pushed the door open since Mingyu left it unlocked, and stormed into the apartment holding a crying Seungkwan as Seokmin helped escort him into the room. When they reached the living room, Mingyu was already standing and peering into the hallway to see what had been going on, he asked the trio what had happened as Seokmin and Soonyoung helped Seungkwan into a chair to rest in. “We don’t know,” Soonyoung said, “he isn’t telling anything.”

“Go get him makeup wipes and tissues,” Seokmin instructed, “if we calm him down, everything is gonna be okay.” Mingyu retreated into Seungkwan’s room searching around his desk for makeup remover and tissues while everyone else was trying to calm the crying boy down. “Seungkwan, look at me,” Seokmin said to the younger, his voice was so soothing and nice to listen too “you need to tell your hyungs what happened. We’re here for you okay.” Mingyu comes back into the room with a box of tissues and a small container of makeup wipes, he hands them to Seokmin who then proceeds to wipe away the tears of his crying friend; Seungkwan begins to calm down. The blonde takes the container of makeup wipes and stands up to go remove his makeup in the bathroom; Seokmin and Soonyoung follow the younger. Sniffling, the blonde slowly begins to whip the makeup off his face quietly, his hyungs watching him carefully. “I can’t believe I put on all of this to impress him,” Seungkwan finally said, half of his makeup had been removed and he was staring at his reflection in the mirror. Soonyoung looked at him worriedly, “was he not impressed?” he said it quietly, not wanting to make his friend feel sad again.

Seungwkwan shook his head and stayed silent as he removed the rest of his makeup, “I can’t believe I wasted my time on him,” he took off his lashes and put them in the box that he found them in so he could take his eye makeup off. “I knew it was a lost cause, to begin with,” tears continued to stream down his face, but he remained calm and kept his face straight.

“What did he do to you, ‘Kwannie?” Seokmin pressed on, he looked at the younger with a worried look and reached for his hand, holding it tightly. Seungkwan looked back into Seokmin’s glassy eyes and he couldn’t hold his silent tears anymore. His friend held him close, pulling the younger into a tight hug.

“H-He doesn’t love me, Seokmin,” Seungkwan whimpered into his friend's shirt, “I saw him kiss someone else..” Then, the doorbell rang and there were a few aggressive knocks on the door; Seokmin gave Soonyoung an awkward look, they both knew who was at the door. Hansol. Soonyoung was given the responsibility of Seungkwan while Seokmin stormed to the door to confront the one responsible for a broken heart. The brunette opens the door and steps into the hallway where Hansol was standing, he is about to prove his case, however, he is interrupted.

“Shut up,” Seokmin hisses towards the witness, he had his whole monologue planned out, he was going to take all his feelings out, “do you know how many times Seungkwan’s heart has been broken? Guess, just guess, Hansol.”

The raven-haired boy swallowed harshly and answered quietly, “too many times?”

“Correct,” Seokmin said, “however, the correct answer was six times. Six times, Hansol. The first time was in middle school when he confessed to the school's sweetheart, who then turned him down. Then it was broken three more times in high school when the guys he loved were straight and nearly beat him for it, he came home crying to us with bruises all over his body.”

“I get the point-”

“You will be silent,” The elder answered raising his voice “Seungkwan trusted you and you let him down? You’re better than that!”

Hansol tried to argue his point again, “listen to me, I can explain myself. Just let me talk to Seungkwan, please.”

Seokmin automatically replied with a no, “I guarantee if you walk into Seungkwan’s room, he will cry and scream at you. Now get out.” The brunette turned back into the apartment and shut the door in Hansol’s face, leaving the blonde alone in the hallway. Soonyoung rushed to the Seokmin to update him on what had happened.

“We decided that we’re gonna do a sushi takeout to cheer Seungkwan up, you want anything?” the chubby-cheeked boy whispered to his tall friend “who was at the door?”

Sighing, Seokmin looked at his friend, “it was Hansol. I tried my best to express Seungkwan’s anger onto him.” he walks into the youngers room; Seungkwan was still crying while Mingyu was trying his best to comfort the wailing boy.

“We’re getting sushi for Seungkwan,” Mingyu told Seokmin “there’s a menu for the restaurant on the refrigerator if you want anything.” The tall boy sat down on the bed next to Seungkwan, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, comforting his friend in any way that he could. “It’s going to be alright ‘Kwannie, you’re friends are here for you..”

The blonde sniffled as he snuggled into Seokmin’s chest, feeling the warmth of his friend's kindship; he felt at home and comforted for once. They all order sushi and once it arrived, Seungkwan ate his feelings and emotions out while they watched RuPaul's Drag Race. The blonde’s phone continued to blow up with notifications from Hansol, however, he continued to ignore them; putting the other on silent so he could watch the final lipsync battle. While the commercial break was running, Seungkwan snuck the opportunity to get onto Instagram and upload a series of photos from the festival; while he searched through the pictures, he stumbled upon the ones of him and Hansol. His heart sinks a little, but he continues anyway. Collecting a set of ten pictures, he brought them into the editor and tweaked them to his liking before getting sent to the final screen before the post would be published. He tried to think of a caption, he wanted to be shady but sentimental at the same time. ‘How about…” He typed into the caption ‘축제와 비탄’ (festivals and heartbreaks) and then sent the photos out to the world to see them.

  
  


_**user:**  
_ _Whats with the heartbreaks?? Seungkwan-ah, what happened???_

 

_**user:**  
_ _Do a tutorial for this look please!!_

 

_**user:**  
_ _This post seems so happy but sad ;^;_

 

_**user:**  
_ _Boo what happened???_

  
  


Sitting down in the studio, Seungkwan looked at the table of makeup before him, he was going to try and do a first impressions video while trying to do a Q and A at the same time. The camera was already rolling, so all he had to do was start with his intro and begin putting on makeup; he mentally prepared himself to answer questions by doing simple breathing exercises to get rid of the stress. He took a sip of his strawberry acai and began the video. He started out by putting on his primer, it wasn’t new but most of the stuff he was testing would be, like eyeshadow and highlighter. As he was applying his foundation, he began to answer some questions. “Okay, first question,” he looked through the questions on his phone “how old am I? Uh, I am twenty and I’ll be turning twenty-one in January.” He grabbed concealer off the table and put it on his under eyes to brighten things up a little bit after that was applied, he looked at the questions on his phone and answered more: “how old was I when I started makeup? Hm, I was around 13? I remember that I used to watch my mother put on makeup in the morning and I was so mesmerized that she could go from tired to a beautiful woman in a matter of minutes.” He grabbed the setting powder and set his face with so his face would be matt. “Then one day when my parents were gone, I snuck into the bathroom and just started to do my makeup in there,” looking at the camera, he gave a shrug and then reached for his highlighter, bronzer, and blush so he could give his face some dimension. “Alright, let me do my bronzer first before I answer the next question. I’m trying to go with a subtle bronzed look now since that’s a trend now,” he grabbed one of his bronzer brushes from the table and dipped it in the medium-sized compact case to give himself shape. When he was finished he picked up his phone and scrolled through some questions he could answer, “do I have a boyfriend? Hah, sadly no.” He looked into the camera like he was on The Office very awkwardly and then took a sip of his frappuccino. He grabbed his blush and then brushed it onto his cheeks, but he still kept the theme of simplicity. Seungkwan looked at his appearance in the mirror and he was pretty impressed with how he looked, so he moved onto highlight, “alright, next question: please explain the caption behind your last post,” the blonde went silent for a second as he reached for his drink and took a sip of it. “Uhm, give me a moment, I need to decide what look I want to go for today,” while looking for a palette to use, he let out a loud sigh, whispering to himself “you can do this.” Grabbing a new Etude House palette from the table, he examined all the colors in the layout and decided to just go for it. He then grabbed a crease brush and then looked through colors to see what he could use as a transition shade. “Okay, I’m gonna go in with the new Etude House palette and I’m going to take this glittery, orange shade and put it all over my lid,” he dips his brush in the shade and then brushes it all over his lid. “So, I’ll try to explain this story as best as I can without getting off track,” dipping his brush back into the shade, he continued to build up the pigment until it got to his liking. Then he dipped into the matte orange shade to blend everything out, “and I’ll be taking this matte shade to just have everything nicely blended out.” Setting the palette down, Seungkwan picked up his drink and took a sip of it so he could prepare himself for the tale he was about to get into.

Hansol was glued to the screen, not only was he mesmerized by Seungkwan’s beauty but he was mad at himself for what he did to the boy he loved. What he didn’t know, is that his younger sister was peeking into his room, watching him quietly, “you haven’t talked to him, haven’t you?” she says.

He looked up at her, sighing softly and nodding, “he doesn’t answer my texts or answer my calls anymore.”

The two siblings were quiet.

“I think he liked you, Hansol,” she whispers to him. Walking towards her brother's bed she sat down at the edge and gave him a sad look, knowing the pain her brother was going through.

“I know..” shutting his computer, the older sibling sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I fucked up..so bad..” He knew that it was his fault, despite the fact that his ex was the one who kissed him.

His sister came to his side to comfort and hug him, feeling terrible as well even though she couldn’t do anything to help, “I know that you loved him a lot, so maybe you should bring him flowers and apologize..?”

“I think he’s trying to forget about me,” Hansol mumbles “he hasn’t answered any of my texts. He hasn’t even left me on read either.” Knowing she couldn’t do anything, she hugs Hansol and leaves the room to let him have peace and quiet so he can think. Hansol opens his computer to continue watching the video. Seungkwan continues to talk about the situation, explaining how guys never appreciated or liked him because he wore makeup yet went on to tip drag queens at bars. Hansol also noticed that Seungkwan looked like he could cry, it made Hansol cry (“I would cry but I’m wearing fifty dollar foundation”). But this all got him thinking. Seungkwan deserved to be loved and cared; Hansol wanted to be that one. He wanted to keep Seungkwan company in times of loneliness, hold him tight when he deserved it, kisses to brighten his day, and anything to make Seungkwan smile. All he wants to be is there for Seungkwan and nothing else.

 

In the morning, Hansol took a trip to the grocery store by his house and searched for a small bouquet of flowers, some chocolate, and tried his best to figure out a what drug store makeup Seungkwan would like (it took him at least fifteen minutes to find something). The flowers he picked out were pink and red and what he assumed to be Seungkwan’s favorite color(s). Soon after checking out, he headed back home to put the things he had boughten into a small, yet delicate bag; then, he headed towards Seungkwan’s apartment. On the way, he thought of what to say to the boy that slipped out of his grip, he couldn’t only say sorry, he had to say more than sorry. In fact, Hansol could write an entire book about how he felt. There were too many thoughts in his head, he just needed to block them out and just see what came out of his mouth. When he arrived at the apartment complex, he entered the elevator and began to nervously pace in circles as he went up floor by floor. ‘What if he rejects me again? What if he never wants to see me again?’ were the thoughts pestering Hansol and he couldn’t get them out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. When the elevator landed on Seungkwan’s floor, his mind was completely blank and dry, he couldn’t even think of something due to how drained he was. As he stepped forward, he couldn’t even focus on what was happening around him, he just continued to move straight ahead. He felt a heavy pain in his chest when he found himself standing in front of Seungkwan’s door, so much guilt hit him and it hurt so much. Why did he have to be so stupid? If Hansol had to stand in front of that door any longer, he would probably throw up because of all the guilt that was pouring over him. After gaining all the courage he could, he knocks on the door and waits patiently for someone to open it, but that person isn’t Seungkwan. It’s Mingyu. “What are you doing here?” he asks the shorter male.

“Is Seungkwan here?” Hansol clenches the flowers in his hand and stares directly at Mingyu, very determined.

Mingyu stares back dumbfounded, “pretty sure he’s babysitting at a friends house.”

“Where?” the younger boy demands, his eyes full of confidence.

“Look,” Mingyu sighs crossing his arms “I understand that you want to get Seungkwan back, but, are you sure you’re the right one? I’m not saying you two aren’t perfect for each other, but Seungkwan is delicate and deserves all the love in the world. He’s been broken before and I can’t stand to see him go through that again.”

Sighing, Hansol holds the flowers close to his chest and gives a soft nod towards the older male, “I know, hyung; I’ve messed up so bad and we both know I can do better. I want to be there for him because he’s an amazing person and we know he deserves all the love in the world. I never meant to hurt Seungkwan, it's just, what happened, happened and I can’t turn back time to stop it.”

Mingyu looks deep into Hansol’s eyes, he looked deep into the brown ocean and saw nothing but the truth. He knew and understood what Hansol wanted; he knew how the other male was going to do it. Grabbing his phone from the pocket of his pants, Mingyu looks up something and then hands his device to the other male, “this is where Seungkwan is, he’s babysitting so who knows if he’s home.”

Examining the older males phone, Hansol put the location into his phone so he could drive over there as soon as possible to apologize. He quickly thanks Mingyu and speeds down to the parking lot where he hops in his car, putting the location into Google maps and gets directions towards Seungkwan’s location. Hansol tries not to run any red lights on his way there, he was just filled with adrenaline and elation, he couldn’t contain himself. It took him around fifteen minutes to get to Seungkwan’s location and when he arrived, he was unsure that his crush was in this beautiful, white mansion (unless Seungkwan was secretly rich). He parked fairly close to the house and carefully got out of the car, scared he’d damage the expensive sidewalk as the car door barely touched the curb. Holding the beautiful flowers in his hands, he stepped towards the giant, white mansion, scared of what was about to happen; would Seungkwan reject him again? Was he just going to get an earful of all of Seungkwan’s terrible experiences? He was genuinely terrified. His heart rate was racing as he stood in front of the door, contemplating whether he should ring the doorbell or knock. Hansol was making this harder than it should have been. After pondering for a long time, get got up the courage to finally knock lightly on the door, knocking again but a little bit harder. He waited patiently, still very nervous. The door then slowly opened and a small boy peeked through the gap with his wide eyes, “Hello?”

Hansol looks down at the small child and gives a soft smile, “hey there, is Seungkwan here by any chance?”

Chan turns and looks in the house, checking his surroundings before looking back at Hansol, “Seungkwan-hyung says I’m not allowed to let strangers into the house.”

“Chan, what did I tell you about answering the door,” a voice from inside the house said, Seungkwan pushes the front door open and his face drops as soon as he sees Hansol’s face; he tries to keep his composure. “Oh, hey.”

Hansol looks at the boy he loved dearly and admired every inch of his perfect structure. “Can we please talk?” he even pushes the bouquet outwards, motioning that he truly cares and was sorry for his dumb actions.

Seungkwan turns back into the house, mumbling, “yeah come in.” Hansol invites himself in, shutting the door behind him and then looking around the fancy house, because wow, it is a beautiful house. When Hansol turns to Seungkwan he finds the older boy kneeling down in front of the smaller child, who, if he remembered, was named Chan. “The adults are talking at the moment, so could you go up to your room, please?”

The little boy nods adorably and runs off somewhere into the house.

Seungkwan then turns to Hansol, “have a seat” he escorts the younger boy to the white couch and they both sit across from each other. He pulls his phone out, going to a timer and looking Hansol directly in the eye, “you have three minutes to explain yourself.”

“What?” Hansol swallowed harshly but he should have seen this coming. He knew Seungkwan was being salty and petty and he has every right to be, but Hansol didn't expect this.

“You have three minutes, starting now,” the boy presses the start button on the timer.

“Okay,” Hansol contains himself and lets out a breath before he begins “I do like you, a lot. And what I did to you was unacceptable, but it wasn’t my fault. At the festival, when you went to get us drinks, an old ex of mine took a shot in the dark and decided to hit it off with me and next thing I know, his lips were on mine and we were making out in front of straight people on a Saturday” he pauses to look at Seungkwan, but his expression didn’t change. Nonetheless, he continued on, “I never wanted to hurt you Seungkwan. I really like you and I know sorry isn’t going to do it, but I want to make it up too you. Please-”

“Your three minutes are up,” Seungkwan mutters putting his phone down as he inches closer to the younger.

“What?” Hansol questioned, “I’m pretty sure that wasn’t even three minutes.” The younger rambled on for a little bit. Seungkwan puts his phone down and leaned forward, pressing himself against Hansol and pushing their lips together softly. That seemed to shut him up.

Hansol’s lips were soft like they were last time. They both hold each other close, too scared to let go, they just wanted to keep each warm; never wanting to let go of each other. Hansol pulls away from Seungkwans lips and stares deeply at the other boy, caressing his cheeks softly before he wraps himself around Seungkwan, hugging him tightly. “Do you forgive me?” he muffled into the other boy's sweater.

“Your explanation seems to true to be made up,” Seungkwan nuzzled into Hansol’s chest, humming softly to himself “I know I was being too harsh on you...I’m sorry for that.”

“You don’t need to apologize for the mess I started,” Hansol said guiding his fingers through Seungkwan’s hair “I should be the one who’s sorry, and even though I can say it once, I’d say it a thousand times for you.”

 

_“Oh! Darlin’, please believe me. I’ll never do you no harm.”_

 

When Jeonghan and Seungcheol got home, music was blasting through the speakers from their turntable. Seungkwan was laughing as he and Hansol held each other close and swayed along to the music while Chan danced around them.

 

_“Believe me when I tell you I’ll never do you no harm.”_

 

Hansol was so cheesy, singing along to the music (terribly and out of tune) while Seungkwan laughed his head off and hid his face in the crook of the younger boys neck. Jeonghan looked in awe, leaning against his husband with a smile. “I never knew we had a Beatles record.”

“Neither did I,” Seungcheol muttered pressing a kiss on top of Jeonghan’s head.

 

_“Believe me darlin’.”_

 

Seungkwan connected his lips on Hansol’s smiling softly and making sure the other never left his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed that! see you later for chapter 2!
> 
> ps, the character jiyoung is from the duo bolbbalgan4, please stan them!!


End file.
